Home Alone
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: The Guardians have been kidnapped by Pitch leaving Jack alone. With Christmas coming toys need to be made, eggs painted, teeth collected and dreams created how is Jack supposed to do all of this and find his new family? But when his family is forced, by Pitch, to turn against him will Jack ever be able to trust them again or will he die by their hand?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG i'm soooo sorry Im really new to this and I have serveral stories all starting with H. Here's the real one and once again so sorry :s. Let's start fresh. Hi everyone. First order of business, dsiclaimer I don't own Rise of the Guardians, not matter how much I want to. This is my first fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians so yeah. It is in progress, but I won't abandon it I promise. Tell me what you think. I really appreciate reviewsn so don't feel shy. Thanks and here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Home Alone**

JACK

He was flying over his most favourite place in the world for the fiftieth time in a week. Burgess. It was yesterday that he had been having an intense snowball fight with Jamie and Sophie Bennett and today was going to be no different. Jack allowed the wind to drop him in a tree out the back of the primary school which the two children attended. Crouching on the branch, staff in hand Jack smiled as the final bell rang and a steady stream of laughing kids poured out of the building. His energised stunning blue eyes scanned faces for his two believers. Spotting Sophie was usually easy. Her hair stood out, not as much as Jack's did, but it still looked liked it was partially glowing. This time though it was Jamie that Jack saw first, followed closely by his younger sister. Jack stood up in the tree and took off into the brisk air.

He followed the two kids up a street. For once he actually had to hide in order for him not to be seen. It felt really strange. The siblings were scanning the streets and sky looking for Jack. They stopped on the corner of a lonely street and began to talk. Jack saw the opportunity and swung into action. Landing behind a bench, Jack slowly crept towards the two unaware kids. A snowball, glistening in the sun formed in Jack's hand. He drew it back ready to aim and then launched it. It hit Jamie in the back perfectly. Jack whooped in glee. Jamie spun around and the smile that blossomed on his small face was enough to make Jack cry out in joy again.

They rushed to him. Instantly Sophie grabbed onto Jack's leg with all her might and stayed there chanting his name. Jack ruffled her hair and stared into her eyes, well the part that he could see at least. Jamie hugged Jack so much he was sure he didn't have any ribs left. They were laughing. It felt amazing to do so with Jack's two most favourite people in the whole world, excluding the other Guardians of course.

"Hey you two. How's it going?"

"Oh Jack I'm so glad that you came to visit again! I had an idea on what we can do this afternoon," Jamie squealed in delight.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"We can go ice-skating!"

Jack felt a sudden burn in his heart. The last time he had gone ice-skating was when he had drowned in Burgess's lake after saving his sister. _At least I saved her._ Shaking the memory away Jack beamed down at the two.

"Okay then ice-skating it is! I'll wait for you out here and get everything ready,"

With that Sophie and Jamie dashed into their house only to reappear a minute later in their snow gear holding ice-skates. Jack led them down to the lake. The two kids were bouncing around in excitement urging Jack to hurry up. He sighed and did as he was told _for once and only because they were Jamie and Sophie._ The trees gave way to a clearing and lying silently in the middle was the frozen lake. As the kids ran on ahead, to put their skates on, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Now that he knew what happened here, the sight of the lake made his nerves climb into space Jack. He hadn't told Jamie what happened here. How could he? The boy was only a child. It would scare him and the last thing Jack wanted was for Jamie to be scared. There was a light tug on his sleeve and Jack glanced down into Jamie's chocolate eyes. Instantly the feeling that the lake had caused vanished. Jack flew over and landed in the middle of the lake, twirling his staff around. He pointed it at Jamie.

"Come on then, let's have some fun,"

Jamie stepped onto the ice. Jack expected the wobbly kneed kid to fall instantly. To his surprise Jamie took off, gliding gracefully across the surface of the ice. Jack laughed and gave him the thumbs up which made him beam with pride. Sophie on the other hand managed to get on foot on the ice before teetering forward. Jack raced towards her and caught the small girl before she could fall onto the harsh ice. She simply giggled. Jack, holding her hand guided the five year old a meter on the ice. She slipped and wobbled a lot as her older brother skidded to a halt, showering ice, to help her. Together they helped Sophie get started.

They were laughing so much Jack barely noticed the Northern Lights rippling across the cloudless blue sky. It was only when Jamie finally fell over that it was brought to his attention by none other than the youngest Bennett.

"Jack, Jack pretty lights, pretty lights!"

"What? Soph I think…," Jack's next words were caught in a lump in his throat.

Why had North activated the Northern Lights? Were they in trouble? Surely it couldn't be Pitch. It had only been a year. There's no way he could have regenerated _that_ quickly. Right? His grip on his wooden staff tightened. He shook his head and turned away. _It was probably nothing._ His piercing blue eyes drifted back to the spectacular light show. No, North wouldn't joke about this. Whatever was going down was serious. Jack sighed heavily. He stared at the two kids and forced a smile onto his colour drained lips.

"Sorry guys we're going to have to end early. I have to go,"

"Is something wrong? Are the others in danger?" Jamie asked unlacing his skates then helping Sophie.

"Nah it's probably nothing. Bunny wanting pay back for something I've done,"

"Skate, skate," Sophie said sadly.

"I know Soph, I promised. As soon as whatever those guys have gotten themselves into is over we'll do this again and next time I'll stay for the whole day not just the afternoon,"

That seemed to cheer them up. He dropped Jamie and Sophie back home. Waving goodbye Jack took off into the air, allowing the Wind to carry his body towards the North Pole.

"There better be a very good reason for all this. Stupid responsibility. I'll have to make it up to Jamie,"

The air around him changed as he flew further north. The landscape was transformed into towering glaciers and the ground below became a pure white. To Jack this was paradise. A looming structure began to emerge on the horizon. Its bright colour making it stand out from the bleached snow riddled pole. Jack swooped into through a window and landed perfectly inside the room. As soon as his feet hit the ground Jack knew that something was up. The couch and armchair in front of the dead fire have both been turned upside down, as if someone had knocked them over. North loved that armchair; he would never ever leave it in this state. This was the room they always met in. If the Northern Lights were activated then why is no one here? That's when the worst hit Jack. There was silence. This is Santa's Workshop there is _never_ silence. Where was everyone?

PITCH

He stared down at then limp forms of the four Guardians. He had caught them by surprise. All he had to do was laugh and they were on edge. They may not be scared of him, but at least they're wary. It's the best Pitch was going to get. A cloud of black sand had then encircled them. Although it had drained Pitch to the extent where even talking was an immense effort, it served its purpose. The Guardians were separated. At that point Pitch had simply captured the Tooth Fairy and threatened to kill her if they didn't turn themselves in. Pitch knew that he wouldn't have been able to take them down. There was no need though. The best thing about good people is that they will always do good. In this case the others surrendered.

Pitch smiled at the fond memory. Having all of the Guardians bowing down in front of him, sent delightful chills crawling across his death pale skin. Well almost all. Jack Frost hadn't been there. That's okay though, it was all part of his plan. Actually it was plan B, but it would work this time. The last time he had underestimated Jack's ability and power. Now he was prepared.

Pitch stood on a platform, smiling in glee at the unconscious Guardians. When they wake, in his sand prison, he would reveal everything. The very knowledge of what was about to happen to their beloved winter spirit will drive them insane, knowing there is nothing they can do to prevent it.

**Don't worry this is going to go somewhere. I'll be able to update in a week. Hope you liked it. Thanks so much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again this is going some where. I'm currently writing the best part now. I know it's been a little while since I updated, but I will post the next chapter on Tuesday (will try for Monday) Hope you enjoy. Thanks sooooooooo much to those that reviewed this! It means a lot, I get such a kick whenever I see a new review pop up! :) Okay onwards to chapter 2!**

NORTH

The haze that had swamped North's mind faded away to reveal an absolute nightmare. Blackness was all he could see. At first he assumed that his eyes were still closed. Conducting a closer inspection North discovered, much to his horror that he was in a prison cell. A cell made of black nightmare sand. The events that had taken place at his workshop exploded into existence. _Pitch._ He had threatened to slit Tooth's throat. He remembered the fairy shaking her head furiously. North could tell if she was saying to them not to surrender or that she didn't want to die. She had been scared though, that much North knew. He tried to stand up. He was unsteady and the world blurred for a moment. He sucked in a heavy breath and stumbled to the front of his cell. Two Nightmares stood outside. There was no doubt of where he was. This was Pitch's lair.

_Wait where were the others?_ Staring down the dark corridor North noticed three other cells. In them he could each one of his fellow Guardians, slumped on the floor still unconscious. Bunny was in the cell next to him. North peered through the blackened sand bars.

"Bunny, wake up. Come on no time for sleep. Wake up now!"

The Australian Easter Bunny stirred and then shot up. He was tense and his eyes wide. North waited patiently for Bunny to take in his surrounding. Bunny's eyes finally settled on North.

"Pitch?"

"I'm afraid so,"

Bunny growled in frustration, "We have to get outta here North,"

"I know Bunny. Wake others, then we will figure out plan,"

Tooth came to and Sandy, much slower though. Tooth looked as if she was going to cry. North sighed. She's blaming herself.

"Tooth this is not your fault," North said gently.

"But,"

"No," Bunnymund said firmly, "we would have done the samething regardless who it was,"

Tooth nodded gravely. Sandy had been flapping his arms around madly for the last couple of minutes. North finally noticed the Sandman and leaned over to try and see him.

"What is it Sandy?"

Sandy made a snowflake of gold sand and then pointed to an empty cell next to him. They understood instantly. North smiled. There was hope. The Northern Lights had been activated. He wasn't shore if he had pressed the right button. Jack knew. He hadn't been captured, he got away.

"Yes, Jack will come and find us. I know he will!" Tooth cried.

"Oh I don't think so Tooth Fairy,"

The voice sent tiny needles prickling down North's spine. Hatred flooded his veins as he stared up at Pitch. The black lean figure was standing on a platform encircling the wall, so the cells were in a kind of pit. The man's bony fingers curled around the railing. He then started to walk down a ladder. He stopped right outside Tooth's cell and glared in at her.

"W-what do you mean Pitch? Where's Jack?"

"Oh he won't be coming. He's got his hands full at the moment he just doesn't know it yet,"

"Why are we here?" North bellowed.

"You're mine now, North. My prisoners,"

"I mean, why didn't you kill us?"

"Don't worry I will, but-"

"To hell you will. You come near me mate and I'll skin you," Bunny snarled.

"So tough, but it's simply pathetic. Anyway, to answer your question North you will die soon, but first I won't you to watch as everything you have worked for falls apart, including Jack Frost. I'll keep the rest of my plan to myself. I know how all of you love surprises,"

"You won't hurt Jack. He defeated you before he will do it again," North said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Perhaps. I know about we see how he's fairing shall we?" Pitch said with an evil delight.

He extracted a remote from his cloak and pressed a button on it. The opposite wall slid away to reveal a sort of TV screen. It came to life and an image of North's workshop consumed the screen. This wasn't possible, unless Pitch had been in North's workshop at some time. The thought disgusted and enraged North.

"How did you get camera into my home?" North raged.

"The first time I was there, when MIM chose Jack Frost I planted the tiniest slither of Nightmare sand. It's like a snake. You really need to take better care of your home North,"

North couldn't help but take the bait. He howled in an outrage, slamming his fist into the sand bars of his cell.

"Hush now North, here comes your precious Jack," Pitch leered.

At that moment Jack did appear on the screen. He looked around bewildered. He was in North's lounge room, with his favourite armchair upturned! Pitch was going to pay.

"Hello?" Jack called out, "North? Anyone here? Guys, are you even here or am I talking to air?"

"Jack we're here!" Tooth yelled.

Pitch just laughed maliciously, "he can't here you Toothiana,"

North continued to stare at the screen. Jack was currently walking down endless corridors. He was heading to North's office he realised.

"If this is a joke it's seriously not funny. And trust me I know about funny. Hello…" Jack's voice trailed off as he opened the door to his office.

"North…? We have you gone? They wouldn't leave me, right?"

"Oh Jack, we are here. We would never leave you!" Tooth wailed.

Jack walked around the table, his hand running over its surface. He face was set in a firm expression. He shook his head and stood up. Breaking into a sprint North watched as he ran in the direction of the main part of the Workshop. Where all the elves and yetis were? _Were they still there?_ North hung his head. He was positive that Pitch had imprisoned them just as he had to Tooth's fairies. Suddenly Jack stopped short and frowned.

"Maybe they're at the Warren or the Tooth Palace? I'll check there later. Come on Jack, don't stop now,"

North exchanged an anxious look with Bunny. Jack was so clueless. He had no idea what had happened and now he was worried. Turning his eyes back to the ominous screen North's temper rose even more at seeing what await Jack in the Workshop. His suspicions were confirmed. Pitch had taken the yetis and elves.

"Pitch! What have you done to my elves and yetis?"

"They're fine, mostly along with the Toothiana's fairies,"

"You monster! They're still scared from the last time you kidnapped them!" Tooth roared, punching her sand prison.

"Phil? What is going on here!?" Jack's voice echoed off the walls, causing Pitch to smile with glee.

"Where the hell is everyone?" there was a pause and then a dark expression crossed Jack's face, "Pitch. He did this. Of course he did,"

Suddenly in a fit of anger and frustration Jack kicked the ground and shot a blast of ice from his staff. It ricochets off the far wall, sending ice shards skittering across the wooden floor. He burries his face in his hands and then runs it through his hair. North's heart breaks at what the teen said next.

"Why do I keep stuffing everything up? First it was Easter and I know Bunny hates me for it. I hate myself for it. I don't sleep at night because of what I did. Now this! I was meant to go to the meeting, but I wasn't there. Ah I was late and now they're gone…"

North shouted at screen trying to convey to the oblivious Jack that there was still hope, but it was pointless. North felt defeated as Pitch walked away laughing, leaving the Guardians staring sadly at the still alive screen.

**As I said this is going to somewhere, I promise. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Oh and review, I don't have a lot, but hopefully that will change soon (crossing fingers) That's all I can do the rest is up to you. Thanks again for sticking with this (and me) :) See you guys soon :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Okay I know it's a short one, but I've updated earlier than usual. Hope you are enjoying this and don't worry some action is coming very soon. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians only the plot of this story, so no one copy! ;) anyway enough of me going on, here's the extremely short chapter.**

JACK

It was strange standing in North's Workshop with no body around. The silence was what was killing Jack. He dreaded silence. For the first time from when he became a Guardian Jack felt alone, again. At least he knew that they hadn't abandoned him. What was Pitch doing to them? What is they were hurt? Jack started to pace back and forth, slashing his staff through the air in frustration. There was a sudden beeping sound, like a giant alarm clock. Jack almost fell over with fright. He snapped his head around until he saw a massive count down projected on the right wall. It said five days then hours, minutes all the way down to the millisecond. Wait Christmas was in five days! Had North finished making all the toys? Every where he looked there were piles upon piles of toys, but next to him there was also piles of unfinished toys. Without North or the yetis, how was Christmas going to happen? Realisation dawned on Jack. This was Pitch's plan, to spoil Christmas. Jack couldn't help but scoff.

"Classic Pitch. Needs to get some imagination,"

Placing his hands on his bony hips, Jack stared out across the crowed area. There was no way Jack was going to let Pitch ruin Christmas. He would even have made the toys himself if he could. Jack straightened at that and his arms fell to his sides. What if he _did_ make the rest of the toys? Could he do it? He remembered North sculpting new designs out of ice, that much he could do. Hang on without the Guardians then it was going to be more than just Christmas in jeopardy. Jack grabbed a piece of paper from a near by work table and a pencil.

"Okay, first Christmas. Toys need to be made and delivered. Surely North has a manual or something to making toys. Delivering them, well I guess I'll have to learn how to drive the sleigh," Jack said with a mischievous grin, "Teeth collection. I might be able to do that. If the elves aren't here then Tooth's fairies won't be either…I'll use the sleigh again oh and Wind you're going to help me. Easter eggs, well I'll check in now and again. Bunny will have to live. As for dreams, um I have no idea. How the hell am I supposed to make sweet dreams? I'll figure it out later. First things first, presents and North's secret stash of cookies. And he thought I didn't know,"

Jack flew off into North's office. Tucked in the draws were a couple of ice designs. One was for a new high speed racing car and another, a tea-set. Jack scratched the back of his head in thought. Where does he start? He simply shook his head. Jack slumped into North's gigantic chair and got to work. Ice flew around everywhere. It coated the walls and iced the floors. Every so often Jack would glance at the clock. Very quickly time began to slip away. By the afternoon Jack had created around fifty new ice sculptured toys. _That should do it, for now._ Jack hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. Most of the toys needed to be made out of wood. Jack could easily do the ice part, the next part not so much.

He was going need help. Sighing, he knew who he had to go to. The only issue was that the last time he went near this person they had banished him from ever returning. Desperate times call for rule breaking and this was definitely something Jack Frost could handle. He stuffed the toys into a brown cotton bag before grabbing a snow globe, whispering his destination and throwing it on the ground a portal erupted from it and Jack stepped inside dreading what will come next.

SANDY

They had been watch Jack sculpt North's remaining toys for hours. The young Guardian looked tired, but he wasn't showing it one bit. A portal had just opened up and Jack had just vanished. The footage remained the same. Where had he gone? There was no way of knowing. Hopefully he was out looking for them.

It had occurred to the Guardians that without them there the children were in danger. Thankfully Jack had figured it out too. Sandy turned to Tooth in the cell next to him. He formed a question mark and pointed to the screen. Before she could answer Pitch waltzed back into the dark room. He glanced at the empty screen and raised an eyebrow.

"Now where did Jackie go?"

There was no reply. Pitch didn't seem to mind which only meant he had something else to think about. A ball of swirling putrid black sand twirled in his pale, bony hand. Sandy formed yet another question mark and pointed at the menacing ball. Pitch simply laughed and stared at Sandy. Slowly he stalked over to stand directly opposite Sandy and smiled.

"You want to know what this is? Well my dear Sandman it's a ball of nightmare sand. I use it to create my Nightmares,"

"Yeah we know Pitch, he means what are you going to do with it?" Bunny snarled.

"I thought Jack shouldn't be all alone right now, especially before Christmas. Although, he has been for three hundred years. Wow North not a single Christmas present in that long? You must feel terrible,"

Sandy saw North look away. A sad and pained expression creased his usually jolly features. Pitch merely cackled again. The Boogeyman gripped Sandy's bars with one hand and leant in close.

"I think Sandy you should be the first to greet Jack,"

"You're letting him go?" Tooth questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, but I'll first have to do something about how you're dressed and your mind,"

"Spit it out Pitch. What are you going to do? Don't hurt Sandy!" Bunny yelled.

"Fine if I must be blunt I will. The reason you have remained uninjured is because I can't damage one of my new Fearlings,"

"What?" Tooth squeaked.

Sandy began to back away slowly, but stopped as the black sand swarmed around him, clamping his hands and feet together. Pitch walked up the helpless Sandman and bent down to his level.

"You Sandy are going to become a Fearling. Your goal, kill Jack Frost,"

The next second all that Sandy could see was pitch black and the sounds of his friends screaming his name and Jack's. He wouldn't hurt Jack, there was no way on this earth that he would. As the nightmare sand crept into Sandy's eyes though, his mind went blank. He belonged to Pitch.

**Cliff hanger! I have a thing for those. You guys know the drill review it please, because otherwise I don't know whether or not to continue this story. Thanks again! I'll update on the week endI promise :) See you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Here's the chapter 4 (duh). Disclaimer (surprise) I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the characters ect ect. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and don't worry I decided I will continue. I'm up to 11 reviews I'm sure I can get that up to 15 maybe 20? I'm crossing my fingers. Alright lets get on with it!**

JACK

Jack hated travel by snow globe, but time was against him. As he materialised the world around him came into focus. He was in a lush forest. The trees here stretched up into the clouds. In the centre of these colossal trees was one that stood out from the rest. This one had a wooden studded door built into the base of the thick trunk. Jack hesitantly walked up to it and knocked twice. At first there was only silence, but then he heard it. The faint sound of footsteps slowly becoming louder. The door was suddenly flung open to reveal a stunning and rather unique woman leaning in the door way.

She was striking. Her golden hair looked like it had been made out of Sandy's sand. Her eyes were a swirling green and the long green dress that trailed along the ground behind her, is laced with rose buds along with petals in her hair. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the scowl curling her pink lips. He could never forget what Mother Nature looked like, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jack Frost, you better have a _very_ good reason for gracing me with your presence,"

"I do. I n-_need_ your help," the effort to emit this to Mother Nature, was almost too much, Jack hated appearing weak, "This isn't for me. It's Pitch,"

"You're helping Pitch?!"

"No! No as if I would! He's kidnapped the Guardians and Christmas is only a few days away. I was wondering if you could…" Jack muttered retrieving the ice toys from his bag.

Mother Nature sighed and stared Jack in the eyes. The boy didn't even flinch. Mother Nature hated him. If she could Jack was sure that he would be currently trapped inside a tree left to rot for eternity. Jack couldn't blame her. He had done something really bad, but it was a complete accident. Mother Nature took the toys and simply blew on them. Wood, smooth and elegant began to wrap its way around the toys until they were entirely covered and the ice toys were now gleaming wooden ones. Jack beamed at the creation. He had worked so hard on these. His eyes stung from the enough. His fingers had cramped up and were only now beginning to come back to life. He stared up at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Sorry Sandy," Jack muttered.

"What?" Mother Nature asked.

That's when Jack had his best idea all day. Well excluding the idea to raid North's cookie stash. There wasn't a crumb left. He glanced at Mother Nature slyly.

"Um Mother Nature, is Father Time here?"

A hand suddenly came flying out and slapped Jack hard across the cheek. It stung a lot and he was forced back a couple of steps. He wasn't surprised. It had been two hundred years ago when Jack had stumbled upon Mother Nature's Palace or tree rather. Being as curious as Jack is he had snuck in. He remembered the twisting passages that he had wondered down for what had seemed like hours. Very quickly Jack had gotten bored. That was until he had heard voices coming from a near by room. As he poked his head in the door, Jack's jaw dropped. Mother Nature was lying on top of Father Time! There was only a light green sheet covered their bodies, but that didn't stop Jack's vivid imagination. They two adults had caught sight of the intruder and they both let out a roar of rage while their cheeks turned a deep crimson. Jack had been chased out of the Palace, avoiding poison ivy and clock hands that threatened to strangle him. He had heard Mother Nature scream at Jack never to come back or speak about what he saw to anyone. Once Jack had gotten back to his lake he spent the rest of the afternoon laughing in hysterics.

"How dare you!"

"No wait, it's not about…"

He was cut off by a vine wrapping itself around Jack's neck and squeezing as hard as it could. His fingernails clawed at the plant, desperately trying to pry it off. His vision quickly began to blur. There was a thumping that slammed into his head every second. His eyes were scrunched closed. Jack opened them and stared into Mother Nature's cruel green eyes. He had to hold his gaze firm that way she would be able to tell if he was lying which he definitely was not.

"I-I need s-sand for S-Sandy. Pitch, n-nightmares," Jack choked.

A tall figure appeared behind Mother Nature. His grey beard stretched down to his knees. Bushy eyebrows almost covered his eyes. Tuffs of neatly combed hair were the only thing stopping the muscular man from becoming bold. His intense wise eyes bore into Jack's. He rested a beefy hand on Mother Nature and the vine suddenly dropped Jack on the ground. Gasping like a fish Jack struggled to his feet.

"Father Time, I swear I'm not here to cause trouble," Jack rasped.

"Get to the point Jack Frost,"

"Yes Sir," He coughed once before continuing, "Pitch has kidnapped the Guardians and the children will get nightmares unless I can find some way to give them nice dreams tonight. I don't exactly have any one me, but I thought that…well maybe…Okay I-I need some of your sand,"

"My dear boy, my sand is time sand, not dream sand,"

"I know but surely there's some way to make it into dream sand? You could go back in time and get some!" Jack said hopefully.

"This is for Sandy and the Guardians, right?"

"Yes I swear,"

The old man nodded, extremely slowly and then retreated back into the tree palace. He seemed to take forever! Minutes trickled by in a thick honey like goo. Mother Nature was regarding him in a way that made Jack stare at everything except her. He couldn't help but smile. He would never be able to look at Father Time or Mother Nature in the same way _ever_ again. He quietly giggled to himself. Unfortunately Mother Nature heard and her suddenly snapped up and glared at Jack. Instantly he wiped the stupid grin off his face and look at the ground. He glanced towards the door for the millionth time. Jack tapped his staff impatiently on the beat of some unheard music. Finally Father Time reappeared clutching a bag of sand. Jack snatched it and began to search for a snow globe in his bag.

"Thanks for this,"

"Quite alright. If you need anymore just come back here," Father Time said in his deep voice.

"I will, thanks,"

"Jack," Father Time said in a serious tone, forcing Jack to turn back and face the ancient man.

"Yes?"

"When this mess is sorted out, I would like a word with you,"

"Me too and trust me, Jack Frost it won't be good," Mother Nature growled.

Jack shot them a nervous smile and nodded, "Yeah sure. I'll see if I can find time,"

"If you don't then we'll just have to come and get you. Maybe you can bring North or Bunny along too?" Father Time said.

It was as if he had been summoned to the principle's office and he was now arranging a time to meet with his parents to discuss his actions. Obviously though they didn't know the two Guardians very well. North would laugh in that booming voice of his and Bunny would simply ask for details and tease him about it. Jack simply nodded again, not trusting his voice and mind one bit. Not wanting to start another conversation with the two he reached into his bag, pulled out a snow globe and smashed it on the green lush grass. A portal opened up and Jack stepped through.

He reappeared in North's workshop. The change in temperature was quite dramatic. Jack didn't mind though. He opened the bag with the toys in it and set them down on a table, then peered inside the sand bag Father Time had given him. The sand looked exactly like Sandy's. Jack could do this. For the first time since the Guardians disappeared he felt hopeful. He flung open a window and sped out into the chilling Artic air. He was going to the Tooth Palace first. There were still teeth to collect. After tonight Jack promised himself that he would search for his friends in the morning.

He reached the Tooth Palace in no time, only to find it the same as North's Workshop. Silent and deserted. The pink washed walls make the patter of Jack's bare feet echo. Tooth had shown Jack the control room one time. Finding it now in this pink vibrant maze was not going to be easy. There were clocks everywhere along the walls. It took Jack an hour to find the control room! The dome ceiling would usually be filled to the brim with Tooth's tiny fairies. The buzzing of wings would drive him crazy. Now it was empty and kind of eerie. Thankfully the computers were still up and running. Little tooth shapes dotted a digital globe on a huge screen plastered to the far wall. Jack was no tooth expert. Tooth could sense a tooth under a child's pillow four blocks away. Lying next in a pile on a bench were a bunch of little hand held computers. Curious Jack tapped one. He whooped when he saw the exact same picture on the screen that was being displayed on the wall.

He tucked the device into his pocket and zoomed up to the ceiling. He pushed on a skylight and zoomed out to start his rounds. Jack was beginning to feel tired, but he could stop for a rest now. Night was just about to blanket the earth and he had to stop Pitch from ruining Tooth and Sandy.

PITCH

Pitch watched lustfully as the Winter Spirit flew away from the Tooth Palace. He had left the other Guardians in their cells, screaming at him to stop what he was about to do next. Pitch had left the screen on, so they could watch in horror at what would soon happen. Their hatred towards him would soon turn to fear. Fear of being transformed into one of his Fearlings and set against the young teen. Sandy stood next to him. His eyes were glazed black orbs and the sand that he was made of had been stained black. The Sandman had no control over what he was doing. When he wakes he will have no idea about what he has done. Pitch would fix that. He turned to Sandy and pointed at the fleeing Jack.

"Torture him,"

**Next chapter is coming tomorrow, hopefully. I know it's really soon, but this has dragged out too much. Next one definately has some action. Keep the reviews and love coming. Thanks guys and adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright action time! It only goes down hill from here on...Enjoy**

BUNNY

Pitch had changed Sandy and taken him half an hour ago. Bunny in a fit of rage had scrapped his knuckles raw, which wasn't easy with all his fur, by continuously punching the bars. No one had tried to stop him because they had all been doing the same thing. This was unbelievable! Sandy had no idea what he was going to do to Jack. The worst part was, at first Jack would be delighted to see him, the next he would have to defend himself against his friend. Bunny hung his head. Not for the first time he let out a roar and slammed his fist into the dark sand. North was pacing furiously, muttering to himself in Russian while Tooth hugged herself and rocked back and forth, attempting to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright. What if Jack died? Would Sandy know that it was because of him? No, it is Pitch's doing not Sandy. Wait why was he putting that thought in the present tense? Jack wasn't dead. Not yet anyway…Tooth suddenly shrieked causing both North and Bunny to leap into the air and cry out in shock.

"For Christ sakes Tooth what the hell did ya do that for?" Bunny snapped.

"Look, its Jack. On the screen and…is that a tooth monitor and a bag of sand?"

"Yes it is. Jack is trying to collect teeth and give dreams to children!" North exclaimed, beaming with pride.

"That's great and all, but doesn't he realise that he can't just go around throwing regular sand on kid's head's?" Bunny said shaking his head.

"No look, the sand is glowing like Sandy's does," Tooth said.

"It does not matter, what does is that Jack is trying to save us. He is helping the children," North said the smile never leaving his face.

It was as Jack was soaring over the forest towards Burgess that the worst of the Guardian's fears became reality. Tooth screamed, North bellowed and Bunny stood there with his mouth slack. A blackened whip, the colour of ash has suddenly latched onto Jack's left ankle. The small figure gave a tremendous tug and the boy plummeted to the ground, not slowing until his thin body came in contact with the hard earth.

JACK

It had happened so fast. One minute he was flying over the forest the next he was being smacked into the earth below. The pain in his left shoulder was tremendous. Jack lay there in the leaves gasping for breath as tears cascaded down his cheeks from the pain. His shoulder was broken; he had no doubt about that. Jack began to struggle to his feet. What had just happened? Something had latched onto his ankle and dragged him out of the sky? Was it Pitch? It had to be, so where was the Boogeyman?

There was a sudden burning across his back as something, probably the same thing that flung him do here, cut through the pale skin on his back. Jack fell forward onto his knees. He tried to get back up only to whipped again. Wait, Pitch doesn't use whips? Jack spun around, but what he saw frozen him completely and for Jack freezing himself was a very difficult thing to do. Sandy was advancing towards him, two black whips trailing along the ground. Except this wasn't the Sandy that Jack knew. He was black and his eyes were lifeless orbs. Sandy, Jack's best friend had become a one of Pitch's Fearlings.

"Sandy? Sandy! Can you here me? Say something?"

There was only silence, as there always is from Sandy, but no beautiful pictures formed above his head. It was as if he was staring into the face of a corpse. One of Sandy's ash stricken whips lashed out at Jack's face. Still paralysed by the fact that his best friend had been transformed into one of Pitch's pawns of evil, the whip caught Jack in the face, leaving behind a deep cut in his cheek.

"I can't fight you Sandy. Come on snap out of it. Pitch is using you! Sandy stop, please!"

He hadn't meant the last part to come out as a sort of wail. Mentally kicking himself, Jack searched around for his staff. He must have dropped it in the fall. He spotted it only a few metres away, half concealed in some bushes. Before Jack could even take a step one of the whips laced around his chest and dragged him towards it's master. He was lifted off the ground and violently flung to the left where his body smashed into the trunk of a tree. Jack's already bruised body was then sent hurtling into the ground only to be thrown yet again into a cluster of rocks. The pain in his shoulder exploded. A new pain erupted in his chest though. Had he broken a rib or something? He couldn't be sure, but at that moment all Jack could think about was Sandy.

The Sandman and Jack had bonded so well over the last couple of moths. Sandy had been the only one to show any sort of kindness towards Jack when he had been chosen as a Guardian. As Jack was flung to the ground again and landed at Sandy's feet, it was more than his broken shoulder that snapped. The notion of betrayal would have brought Jack to his knees, if he could stand up. He shook his head vigorously. It wasn't Sandy that had betrayed him, this was Pitch's fault. Yes, he just had to keep reminding himself of that. Not Sandy, but Pitch.

A couple of seconds passed before Jack realised that the whip around his waist had released him. Not wasting another precious second he started to scramble away towards his abandoned staff. Pain stretched across the length of Jack's back as Sandy brought his whip down onto the soft, delicate flesh. Jack continued to try and stand, but his efforts were wasted as every time those two whips cracked so did the flesh on his back. Streams of blood ran from the exposed gashes. He was close now. Jack could almost reach his staff. Finally his fingers curled around the smooth, comforting wood. At that exact moment Jack summoned the wind and sawed into the cool brisk air as the black whips cracked down on the ground where he had been mere milliseconds ago.

Jack climbed higher and higher into the air. He had to get away. Now that he had his staff he could fight back. Could but wouldn't. Sandy was his friend. There was no way Jack would try to hurt him purposely. Sure he's played a few, no a lot of pranks on him, but they wouldn't hurt or injury him. This was serious. An icy touch was on his cheeks. Jack felt them and was surprised to find that he had been crying. No wonder the agony he was in was unbearable. The whip wounds stung as the wind aggravated them. Jack couldn't stop though, he had to get away. Then he heard it. At the last second Jack swivelled to the right, narrowly avoiding Sandy's attack. Jack had stopped and so had the Sandman. They were facing each other now. A wounded, exhausted, betrayed spirit and the empty shell of his dormant friend.

"Sandy, please stop this. Snap out of it. I won't hurt you, so can you stop hurting me? Please Sandy I need you!"

It didn't work. Jack saw the attack coming and managed to block it with his staff. He was forced back as Sandy pressed his vicious attack. The whips came faster and stronger each time. Until finally one caught it's target. Jack couldn't contain it any longer. As the black sand sliced his skin open Jack screamed. His back ached, which only caused more pain. The second whip followed through and another scream escaped Jack's lips. His back and chest had been ripped open. Hi breaths came in shallow gulps. He was going to loose consciousness' any minute now. No he had to stay awake. Teeth needed to be collected and dreams had to be spread. Jack couldn't let Pitch win. _Hang on._ _Dream sand…._

Jack began to reach for the bag containing the tooth monitor and Father Time's dream sand, _where ever he got that from._ His hand was suddenly torn away from the bag as Sandy's whip twined itself around Jack's thin wrists. The second one swung at his head, but using his staff the attack was deflected. Jack raised his staff above his head and brought it down on top of the whip trapping his hand. Millions of black sand grains exploded as the whip broke. It would only take a matter of seconds for it to regenerate. Grabbing a fist full of golden sand Jack hurled it into Sandy's face. He held his breath and waited. For a moment the black stain retreated from Sandy's eyes and Jack could clearly see his golden, warm yellow eyes again.

"Sandy!" Jack screamed.

His smile faded instantly. To his horror the black putrid nightmare sand invaded Sandy's eyes once again and he was lost. Those lifeless ominous orbs of fear returned and Jack could feel the last of his strength leave him. _It didn't work. Sandy's gone…_ Jack felt something tugging on his shoulder. When he looked down a cry of alarm cut through the still night. One of the whips that untied his bag and his was currently falling to the ground! Ignoring his injuries Jack hurtled after it. _It can't fall. Oh please don't reach the ground._ If it hit the ground he would loose all the sand and Pitch would win. Not only that but he was certain that the tooth monitor would smash into thousands of piece too. He _had _to catch that bag. The tips of the trees loomed closer with each second. The wind screamed in his ears and he was pretty sure he was screaming too. The edges of his vision began to blur. Jack shook his head. He can't pass out now. He was metres from the ground now and the bag was just out of reach. Branches cut and smacked into him, but he pushed on. Jack was only ten metres away now. He stretched out his hand. Five metres. Extending his body as much as he could he sucked in a breath. Two meters.

"Got it!"

He brought the bag to his chest. It was too late to pull up now. He pointed his staff at the ground and a mound of snow suddenly covered the ground. A split second later Jack crashed into it. It hurt so much. He was silently crying. He tumbled out of the snow and landed on his back. Jack screamed in agony as the whip marks on his back and his broken shoulder detonated a wave of pain so intense Jack was sure that he blacked out. He knew in the back of his head that they would heal eventually and that right now he had a job to do, but he didn't want to move an inch. Jack's gaze wondered up to the night sky. _Wait, where was Sandy?_ He hadn't followed Jack down. Had he let him escape? It didn't matter. Jack had to finish the job. Slowly, as if he was stuck in glue, he clumsily got to his feet. Summoning the wind once again he took off into the night to collect teeth and spread dreams for the Sandman, the very person that had tried to kill him.

**That's it for now. But who will be next and what will they do? If you have any suggestions please do tell me. I'd like to give a shout out to all the people that have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. YOU ARE THE BEST! I've even had my first story suggestion, which is soooooo cool! I pratically fell off my seat when I read it. The next chapter is on the way very soon. Until next time then! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone I'm back for another round. I was going to mass this chapter and the next together but that was getting a tad too long. Don't worry though the next chapter does come out tomorrow. For now the grand revealing of the next contestant in Pitch's little diabolical game is... read it and find out. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW. I've only got 20 so far. I'm not feeling the love at all. I don't want to the kind of person that will only continue once I have so many reviews, although it does sound appealing, but I won't mainly because I want to continue this story so I can do spare some of my time for another. I hope you like this one. It's short I know and I'm really sorry, hopefully the next one won't.**

SANDY

Sandy was used to having his head in the clouds, but when he had woken up in his dark and dismal cell it was as if he had been in a monsoon. His head pounded and the motion of moving it would cause waves of nausea that threatened to bring him back under. He lay there on the cold concrete waiting for it to pass. It felt like hours but eventually it did. He propped himself up onto one elbow and that's when Sandy heard it. Someone was crying. He glanced at the cell next to him and made an exclamation mark above his head when he saw Tooth sitting in the corner, her knees brought up to her chest crying her eyes out. What had Pitch done to her? There was something sinister lingering at the back of his mind, but he could quite remember it. Sandy stood up and tapped on the bars of his and Tooth's connecting cell bars.

"Oh Sandy! You're back. Don't worry we know you didn't mean it,"

Sandy just made a question mark.

"Tooth," Bunny said in a low, absent whisper, "he doesn't remember,"

Another question mark. What was everyone talking about? What doesn't he remember. A fragment of memory surfaces. Pitch was in his cell. Snapping his head around he looked for the evil man. Sandy sighed in relief when he couldn't find him. He turned his attention back to his concerned and distraught friends.

"Do you remember anything Sandy?" North asks.

He formed a picture of Pitch in his cell and then him waking up. North hung his head. It was strange to see North like this. He was defeated. Even Bunny who always had hope seemed to have had the fight knocked out of him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Tooth whispers.

"I don't know Tooth," North sighed.

"I'm sure he is. He's a stubborn bugga, he wouldn't give in that easily," Bunny said half-heartedly.

It was then that Pitch entered. His laughter resonated through the cells. Sandy barely noticed. He was still trying to figure out what the hell his friends were talking about. Did they mean Jack? Sandy jumped as he stared at the front of his cell. Pitch was staring at him, pressing his face up against the bars. An evil smile played across his lips as he leant in even more. He was searching the Sandman for something. Pitch nodded, satisfied with what he found.

"Hello Sandy. How are you this morning?"

It was morning? He couldn't tell, there was no sunlight down here only shadows. Sandy cocked an eyebrow at Pitch. Why was he being _nice_?

"Leave him alone Pitch!" Bunny snarled.

"I don't think so. I got to know the Sandman so well last night. Do you even remember last night Sandy?"

Sandy was becoming increasingly annoyed. He formed pictures rapidly over his head so fast that no one knew what he was saying. Pitch cackled in delight. He stalked over to the switched off screen and turned it back on. When did it even turn off?

"Let me refresh your memory Sandy. Last night I changed you into a Fearling. Believe me it was no easy task, but the results were perfect. You won't recall what happened, but don't worry I taped it for you. What you're about to see is all your doing Sandy. If you look away I'll only make the next round worse. Now sit back and enjoy the movie,"

The screen burst to life. It showed an image of Jack flying over a forest. One minute he was flying around happy and determined the next he had crashed to ground. Sandy watched in horror as the boy struggled to his feet. Sandy pointed an accusing finger at Pitch and formed a few chose words above his head.

"Now, now, now this isn't my fault. Look,"

Sandy felt his heart being shredded. A blackened, small figure emerged from the shadows. It was him! He had attacked Jack. The footage continued to play out and it only got worse. He was hurting Jack. The screams that cut through the hidden speakers rattled the Sandman to bone. He was begging himself to stop, to drop his hideous whips and leave Jack alone. With each cut Sandy could have sworn the same injury was being inflicted on him. It's his fault. He could hear the others yelling at Pitch to turn it off. They had seen this. Last night, as it was happening. They knew what he had done.

They were up in the air now. He watched in horror as he whipped Jack's chest open. The scream was unbearable. Golden tears streaked Sandy's cheeks now. He wanted to look away, but he had to know how it ended. _Please let Jack live._ That's when he saw it. Jack was reaching into his bag for something. When he pulled out a fist full of golden dream sand, the relief that flooded him was overwhelming. Jack was going to defeat Pitch. He glanced at his friends, to tell them that it was going to all right. They just shook their heads and turned away. Sandy saw what happened next. It didn't work. The nightmare sand was too strong.

The footage kept rolling. Jack chasing after the bag, catching it then hitting the ground. He looked like a complete reck. This was Sandy's fault. He had hurt Jack. How could he have done that to him? It shattered his heart when he saw Jack fly off struggling for consciousness to deliver dreams to the children and collect teeth. Even though Sandy had tortured the poor boy he was still trying to help him. The screen died and Pitch approached Sandy.

"Do you see now Sandy? This is what you did to Jack," He then turned to the other three, "this is what you will all do to Jack. Every day one of you will be transformed into one of my Fearlings and hunt down your precious Jack Frost. It will only be a matter of time before he gives up on you. Either that all one of you will eventually end up killing him,"

"We will never!" Tooth bellowed, clawing at the bars, trying to reach Pitch's eyes.

"Oh but you will. The only question now is, which one out of you three will be next? Do I have any volunteers?"

As expected no one said a word. Sandy watched in rage as Pitch marched up and down their cells, running his sharp, long nails along the bars. He stopped outside North's cell. Sandy stared at the rigid form of North. He was trying so hard to contain his fear, it was almost convincing, almost.

"I think it's your turn North. What do you say?"

"No…" North whispered, then more firmly, "I will not hurt Jack. You are a monster Pitch!"

"Oh believe me I know. I'm glad you finally figured it out North, this means that you are afraid of me either that or you hate me. Probably both, to me, in other words, it's a compliment. I'm doing my job right,"

"You can't make me Pitch. Jack is strong and fast, he will get away,"

"Hmmm, no I don't think so North. Try again. In his current condition," The guilt in Sandy sky rocketed, "I would say that he's stuck. Which actually makes hurting him even easier, for you I mean, considering you're going to be the one torturing Jackie boy, not me. The only question now is what am I going to make you do? I have a few ideas. What do the rest of you think?" Pitch asks gleefully.

"I think you should release us so I can smash that thick skull of yours in!" Bunny yelled.

"You'll get your chance Bunnymund. First though it's North's. Have to share the pain around. I will be back in an hour or so and then you and me can have some fun with our friend Jack,"

Once Pitch had left, Sandy tried to see North eyes. He had turned away from them all. Sandy's hands were shaking and he didn't try to stop his tears. What had he done? Was Jack alright now? He formed a picture of Jack's face smiling and then a question mark and turned to Tooth, who was standing stock still in her cell.

"I don't know if Jack's okay or not Sandy. It wasn't your fault; it wasn't your fault…" Tooth muttered.

She was saying this to reassure herself more than him. Sandy sank to the floor. Jack's pained cries would haunt his thoughts for months.

**There you go, it's North. At first I was going to do Tooth, but then I got a few (only 2 or 3) saying I should do North. So I did. As I said in the top part of this PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE LOVE! I'm one holidays now so I will be able to get this show back on the road, but if you have any ideas on what North should do to Jack or anything like that please do tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a bit off my deadline, but I decided to at the very last minute add in the last part of Jack's POV. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The number doubled! As I was reading them I had the most stupidest smile on my face and I'm pretty sure I turned bright red (no joke and I kept giggling with joy really embarressing) As promised here is the next chapter so enjoy. :)**

JACK

The sun had risen. Jack now lay on the cobbled stone floor of the North's workshop. He was surrounded in a pool of rich red blood. All night he had pushed himself to keep going. He managed to collect all the teeth and spread the dream sand. Pitch hadn't won that night. Jack was exhausted beyond belief. Before he had come here he had flown to the Tooth Palace to deposit the teeth into Tooth's secure vault. Jack wasn't too sure what she did with the teeth afterwards, so he just left them there. The trip back to the North Pole was, he wasn't going to lie painful. Every strong gust of wind stung the various whip lashes criss-crossing his back. The Wind tried to be gentle, but even so it was impossible for no pain to be aroused. Landing in the silent, massive fortress had sent an uneasy feeling crawling up Jack's spine. The quiet of the place still unnerved him. As his feet touched onto the cool stone floor, Jack had collapsed. Agony and exhaustion wracked his body, wringing out the last of his remaining strength brought the hurt winter spirit to his knees. So here he was, slipping in and out of the darkness. Finally he had to give in.

_Jack was on his lake. The trees bent towards him as the wind whistled through them. The moon was concealed behind a patch of grey clouds. It would be out soon. Jack wasn't sure how he knew this, but didn't question it. He wanted to move, but something was holding him back. The wind was whispering to him. It was saying her name, his sister's name; Pipa. Then Jack saw her. She was standing on the bank of the lake. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was lost in a day dream. He tried to call out to her, but he had no voice. A figure, lean and cloaked in black emerged from the shadows, behind Jack's little sister. Pitch! Jack screamed at Pipa to run, move, to do anything than just stand there. Pitch placed his slender hands on the girl's shoulders. It was as if that single touch had awakened her from a coma. Pipa burst to life. She struggled in Pitch's grasp, but it was useless._

"_Jack! Jack, help me! Please, Jack I'm scared. Help me!"_

_All he could move was his eyes. Not a single finger twitched._

"_Don't just stand there! Come on Jack, please, please!" Pipa wailed._

_Still nothing. Tears spilled out of his eyes. Rage boiled inside of him along with a sickening fear. Pitch was so close to her now. Nightmare sand began to crawl up her legs. _

"_Jack, I trusted you! Help me. Don't you love me? Please Jack!"_

_The sand had now reached Pipa's waist. Pitch's laugh deafened Jack's ears. When the Boogeyman stopped cackling Jack suddenly fell forward. He could move! He started to race towards his crying sister. Something latched onto his ankle and the next thing Jack knew he was being dragged back to the same spot. He swivelled around to stare into the emotionless eyes of Sandy. He was tugging on one of his whips, bringing Jack towards him slowly. Jack tried to break free, kicking and struggling as much as he could, but the hold on his ankle was too strong. More figures had emerged from the shadows. They stood behind Pitch. It was the rest of the Guardians. Jack desperately screamed at them to help him, but they simply shook their head._

"_Why would we help you Jack?" North said in a monotone._

"_We have no other use for you. We don't need you anymore," Bunny said._

"_We don't want you Jack," Tooth sneered. _

_They turned their backs to him. Jack was so close to Sandy now and Pitch was far too close to Pipa. The sand had consumed all of her body, only her head remained. Suddenly the ice broken from under him. Jack fell into the icy waters. Flailing about, he attempting to climb back out to help his sister. Only he found that he couldn't. Sandy kept shoving Jack under. Then there was silence. Pipa had stopped screaming. There was a dull thud as something hit the ground. Jack wanted to cry out in a fit of rage and despair, but he still had no voice. Violently Sandy shoved Jack's head under the water. The ice was replaced and Jack was sealed under it, with no way of coming up for air! He struggled and banged on the ice. Pitch had his hand on Sandy's shoulder and the other Guardians glared down at him. They stood there and watch Jack drown._

Jack's eyes flew open. The first thing he realised was that his heart was attempting to break free from his chest. Sweat cascaded down his face and back. It had been a nightmare, only that. Three guesses from whom it came from. Pitch was playing with his mind. First the monster had kidnapped his friends, turned one of them against him and now he was plaguing his sleep. Jack gingerly sat up. The effort sent surges of pain through him, but he couldn't stay lying on the floor. He couldn't fall back asleep.

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out the bandages which he had stolen from North's infirmary. His hoodie that had been torn to shreds was extremely difficult to remove. Now and then Jack would whimper in pain. Slowly the piece of clothing slid off his torn body. He tossed the useless material in the corner and applied the bandages. He would have to find something else to wear, but that could be done later. After tying off the last bit, Jack slowly got to his feet. He couldn't stay here.

Thankfully it wasn't far from here, so he set off at the pace of a sloth. He concentrated and the movement of his feet and soon the pain started to subside. Left foot, gasp, right foot, whimper, left foot, breathe, right foot, breathe, left foot, breathe, right foot, breathe. He realised after he turned down the corridor that held the giant globe of gleaming lights that he was saying all this out loud. Jack's voice echoed off the smooth towering walls. A feeling that he had buried a while ago began to resurface. He had never wanted it come back. It was a monster locked in a cage deep with in him. Unfortunately it's broken free of its restraints and has invaded his mind. It was the ominous feeling of loneliness. No one was here but him. Sure Jack had survived for three hundred years by himself, but now he had, well at least hoped, that he had something similar to a family and friends. They had been taken from him, along with all the comfort they possessed and willing gave to him when they were all together.

Submerging the ominous feeling Jack opened a portal and sent through a number of ice toys for Mother Nature to transform into wood along with the empty dream sand bag. Jack knew he couldn't make the trip himself. The two older spirits would either ignore the fact that he had been nearly whipped to death or demand to take over because he obviously wasn't doing it properly. Minutes later the items returned. Jack didn't mean to cringe when he saw the bag of dream sand.

Sandy's eyes had followed him last night. Every corner he turned down he expected the ash coated small man to be there, ready to rip the skin off his aching body. Why was he scared of Sandy? That wasn't him last night that was Pitch controlling him. A nagging feeling of betrayal lingered in the back of his lonely mind. They had left him. He was alone again. He felt it even more so than the last three hundred years. It seemed as if the was on one in the entire world but him. Having to take care of the others jobs to ensure they weren't destroyed was fine by him, but having to defend himself against those people was an entirely different matter. Was he scared of Sandy now? Maybe a little… No wait, he had to stop thinking like this. It's what Pitch wants, but still…

Jack sucked in a deep painful breath and stood straighter. The skin pulled at the gashes on his back and yelping, Jack was forced to hunch over. He couldn't be alone, not again.

"Wind, take me, well anywhere that Pitch might be,"

Jack launched himself out a near by window and soared into the cool brisk air. Ignoring the pain, he flew towards Burgess. It's the last place Jack could remember seeing him before the diabolical cloaked man was dragged down into the earth by his own creations.

PITCH

The last of the pure black sand had intoxicated North's mind. It had been so satisfying watching the big man squirm and attempt to resist. What had been even better was witness the moment when those futile and pathetic attempts failed. As usual Bunny was bellow at him, Tooth was screeching and Sandy, the only good thing about the little man remained silent. The Sandman was no doubt still in shock from witness what he had done to poor little Jack Frost. He had made them to watch it another three times, just to get his point across that they belonged to Pitch and that what they had done to the boy was going to their own fault. The cries and the whimpers were all so wonderful, but it was time for the second round to begin and Pitch was always on time.

JACK

The stark white landscape sped past him in a blur. Glancing back he could see the welcoming building of North's workshop. Jack's sigh was caught by the torrent of wind and swept away. Not that anyone would have heard him anyway…The tears had come again. Frozen, gleaming crystallised ice sticking to his skin. He wiped them away, refusing to seem so weak. If he was going to confront Pitch, the very essence of fear then he couldn't be scared and laying all of his emotions on a silver plater. Jack couldn't help but smirk as he pictured Bunny's face. He knew exactly what he would say to Jack in this situation.

"Suck it and move on 'cos if you let it get to ya, then you're a gonna mate,"

As much as it had gotten on Jack's nerves he agreed with Bunny for once, not that he would ever give that egocentric kangaroo the pleasure of knowing that. Lost in his little thoughts of comfort Jack almost missed the smoke billowing out of the various chimneys at North's place. Doing a double take Jack's jaw went slack with bewilderment. Was someone there? He certainly didn't light a fire. Yes, someone, maybe even one of the Guardians was _there_ at North's workshop! They had come back! They didn't abandon him. They weren't trying to kill and torture him to the point where pain was almost his only companion. Someone had returned for _him_. Not wasting another precious second Jack shot back the way he came. He burst through the open window that North always left like that for whenever Jack felt like popping in. He was in the North's lounge. The same room where this whole ordeal had began. Except this time a glowing fire swirled in the fireplace, the sound of cracking and burning wood splitting the silence. Jack cried out in pure joy. New tears threatened to fall and there was no way he was going to stop them. The fire wasn't the only difference, there his massive frame casting deep shadows on the floor, his snow covered coat resting heavily on his shoulders and the gleam of his two drawn swords catching the orange flicker of the fire was the big man himself. North.

"North, oh North it's you! Thank god. Wait where are the others? Sandy he…there's something wrong with him North….he…he attacked me. I know it was Pitch but…, Well at least you've come back, right? Hey North are you okay? Oh no, did Pitch hurt you? North, come on answer me! Please don't ignore me. North!"

The looming figure spun around on the spot. An involuntary cry of despair mixed in with fear and disappointment escaped from Jack's lips. The once perfectly peaceful fire suddenly became an evil, ravenous force that made the shadows deepen and crawl up the walls. Most of the man's face was drenched in these shadows. Only a pair of rich, hated yellow eyes could be seen and when he spoke the voice sounded like North's but was laced with malice.

"Don't worry Jack, you're not alone. I'm here now and we're going to test out a few of my latest creations,"

**I know I know please don't shoot me (locks bedroom door and hides in the wardrobe) Next one is action. I just couldn't fit it all into this one chapter, it would have gone on a FOREVER! I have taken a lot of your reviews into account and most if not all of your ideas I will be hopefully be using. Thanks so much again for all the love! Please keep it up, it means so much to me! Love you ALL and thanks once again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY! This is superdooper late. I am seriously sincerly sorry for how late this is :( I do have a very good reason (I think...) Firstly though thanks soooooo much to everyone that reviewed. I tried to put in all you're ideas as much as possible. (sorry if I didn't) This chapter is a bit longer than the others, as requested, unfortunately it's not as long as I would have liked, but I had to post this soon or I was just going to give up on it entirely. Anyway my reason (drum roll please) I have decided to do a series of one shot chapters I don't know what you call them. I've realised I've been reading a lot of those kinds of stories so why not try some myself. I have a few ideas so far. Don't worry I won't abandon this story. The one shots won't go up until this one is finished (maybe). Speaking of which I'm going to stop babbling on and let you read it. Enjoy! Oh just a heads up this first part of Bunny is before North is turned into a Fearling. Ok going now.**

BUNNY

That stupid TV was still on. Before it had shown Jack lying in pain on the floor having a nightmare. Pitch had taken great delight in that. Sandy had looked away after forming a series of symbols above his head. Then came North. Bunny had screamed this throat raw, thinking up all the possible things he could do to Pitch and then voicing them. North would have said that saying those things was against being a Guardian. They were protectors of children after all. Swearing was definitely not the right thing to do. Well buggar the right thing to do. The kids would just have to cover their ears. North was obviously thinking the same as he hauled all sorts of words in Russian that Bunny was certain weren't meant to be repeated. Pitch had mealy smiled at their protests.

"I would let you continue but we're on a schedule aren't we North?"

"Never! I vill not come with you Pitch. You leave boy alone"

"I'm going to have to say no to that one North."

"Pitch I swear I'll gut ya like a fish as soon as I'm outta here! That's a promise!" Bunny bellowed.

"Then I'll hold you to it. Now will ever one just relax and North we can get started."

"I don't think so I vill never let you do it"

"Well then obviously a change in rules is required. If you don't do as I say then poor little Jack Frost will be forced to fight against them."

Movement in the shadows caught Bunny's eye. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Nightmares stalked out, some reared up other huffed and snorted. Bunny could tell there were more than what they could see. His brow creased in concern and his tall ears flattened themselves over his head. There was no way out of this one. If they didn't obliged to Pitch then Jack, given his current condition would surely…die. The very thought sent a mixture of emotions rampaging through Bunny. Worry fear defeat helplessness and then rage. Pitch was blackmailing them and using Jack to do so. Unfortunately as much as Bunny wanted to cling onto hope there was none left in this situation. Pitch (for once) had won. North must have known this too because he suddenly went limp dropping his head and his arms once punching and lashing out hung by his sides as dead weight. The curl on Pitch's lips though fired Bunny back up. The slimy git opened the door to North's cell and stepped inside.

"North don't let 'im do it North, don't!"

"I-I have to Bunny you know dis"

And he did. It took only seconds for North's mind to melt away and become Pitch's. Tooth fluttered frantically around her cell. Sandy stood there wide eyed his jaw slack. Bunny growled and hurled insults again. His ears throbbed from the amount of noise he was making but that all ceased when North turned around. The man's eyes burned like the fires from hell. His skin gone grey and it seemed that every shadow clung to him. He lumbered out of his cell and faced Pitch before both of them proceeded to the door. Bunny gripped the bars so tight he was sure his knuckles would break. In a low and stern voice he spoke so only North could hear.

"North, mate, don't do this. Don't hurt Jack"

He had seen it then. A slight hesitation in the big man's step. Bunny glanced at Tooth. She'd seen it too. When he turned back North was gone. Bunny let out a depressed sigh and stared at the TV screen. Maybe, just maybe North would see some sense. It was a feeble hope but he wasn't called the Guardian of Hope for nothing and right now both the Guardians and Jack needed all the hope they could get.

JACK

"_Don't worry Jack, you're not alone. I'm here now and we're going to test out a few of my latest creations,"_

"W-what? North no not you too! Please snap out of it, no don't. NORTH!" He cried out.

Backing up Jack made an attempt to climb out the window. A huge hand clasped around his shoulder. The next thing he knew he was off the ground staring into North's murderous eyes. He only had time to swallow before Jack's thin and already damaged body was tossed across the room. He slammed painfully into the wall and unable to stay on his feet slid down it to lie in a crumpled heap on the floor. Locked in a daze Jack glanced around for his staff that he dropped. It was only a few metres away, just out of his reach. Unfortunately North was already looming above him a smirk lining his face. Jack moved. He launched himself at his staff. _Just a bit further…_ His breath was suddenly knocked out of him. Jack gasped in pain as he was sent hurtling towards the fireplace. North had…kicked him. It wasn't as bad as what Sandy had done to him, but North was like his father. Not that he would ever tell him that, but it was certainly the way he preserved the man. Jack propped himself up on one elbow. He was inches away from the fire. He turned around to find his…friend? No, not now. North was his… opponent. Jack refused to think of both North and Sandy as his enemy. He wouldn't hurt North. Even if North was going to hurt him.

North was advancing towards him at an extremely fast pass. What caused Jack to whimper in fear were the two devilish swords being pulled back in preparation to cleaver him in two! Jack rolled at the last moment, a suffocated scream slipping past him as his whip wounds protested against him. There was a clattering sound as North's swords missed their mark. Jack lifted his head again to find…that he was alone? Slowly he clambered to his feet, scanning the dark for the Fearling that was once his friend. _Maybe even his family…no, family wouldn't try to murder one another._ Jack scuttled over to retrieve his discarded staff. It was as he was straightening up that he heard it. The swish of a blade slicing through air. He only had time to turn as the sharp metal cut through Jack's pale, fragile flesh. Loosing his footing Jack tumbled through a door. A terrible scream slipt the deathly silence. Pain exploded across his shoulder. Thick red liquid gushed, staining the blue hoodie. He lay there, screaming and withering on the floor. Fresh tears had fallen, some from the pain but mostly from the betrayal. No, he couldn't go through this again.

North with a booming battle cry streaked towards the stunned and hurt Jack Frost. Without even realising what he was doing a bolt of crackling ice shot at North. The enraged man stopped abruptly. The ice had frozen North's boots to the floor. Now was Jack's chance. He had to try and bring back his friend…his, no he couldn't start thinking about that. Applying pressure to his shoulder and wincing with the effort Jack stumbled over to a yelling and a very aggressive North. Each step sent out a wave of agony and a small whimper. Jack stopped when he was just out of reach.

"North?" He whispered, "c-can you hear me? Are y-you still in there?"

All he got in return was a few words in Russian that Jack was sure were swear words.

"Please North I know, well I h-hope, that you don't want to do this,"

Another roar as the Guardian of Wonder thrashed about in a frenzy.

"Please I won't hurt you I-I promise,"

Nothing, only a growl. Jack sighed, he knew what he had to say.

"Come back to me North, I-I need you,"

For a split second Jack swore he could see a hint of brilliant blue emerging in those burning yellow eyes. It was gone in a blink, but it was enough to spark a little hope, something Jack didn't allow himself to feel often.

"North? I won't fight you. I won't do that to my friend. There's no way I would ever hurt you guys. Even if…even if you hurt me…" Jack let his voice trail off at that.

There it was again. The faint flash of blue. Could it be? Was North finally coming around? He had to keep going, now that he was _so close._

"Come on North, fight back. Don't let Pitch win! You're stronger than him. Please come back to me!"

TOOTH

She was holding her breath. Her hands were covering her mouth. He was getting through. Jack was waking North up! Tear tracks tickled her cheeks from when she'd broke down after seeing North cut a deep gash into Jack's shoulder. Tooth glanced at Sandy. He didn't return her gaze. She knew why. Sandy was still in shock. He was experiencing what the others had when he had attacked Jack. She looked to Bunny next. This time he did meet her eyes. There it was. The one thing she had been begging to see. Hope.

"He's gonna do it Tooth. They're both gonna be fine,"

She smile at that. There was a light tug on her arm and Tooth's attention was drawn back to the Sandman. Flashing pictures whirled around the dream maker's head to fast for her to understand.

"Sandy, what are you saying? Slow down."

Sandy pointed a short golden finger at the screen. A single gasp slipped out of Tooth's mouth. It was full of despair and only that. From the angle in which the footage was being shot all three of them could see North cutting at the ice imprisoning his feet with the tip of his sword. The worst part was, Jack didn't even know. Whatever hope there was vanished when North broke free and lunged at Jack, swords raised, ready to kill.

"JACK!" Tooth screamed, hoping that some how the young winter spirit that they had come to know as family would survive the torture that was certainly yet to come.

JACK

There was a flash of silver, a terrify war cry and then red. Red and pain. Pure agonising pain. Then came the scream. Was it him? It must be, but it was a terrible sound. Jack hit the ground hard another scream erupted from his thin blood caked lips. Tears spilled from Jack's eyes and through gasps of pain he could see North's grin. Instead of comforting him, it sent waves of fear pulsation throughout his body. Jack was terrified, it was the only word to describe how he felt. Evil Santa should be in horror film. For a moment Jack was worried that a possessed Sandy would appear again, but it was only him and North and those two blood dripping swords.

"North. Please…" Jack whispered.

He couldn't stop the obvious tremor in his voice. He knew that he must look pathetic, but if it meant that North would show some sort of mercy then so be it. Bunny could tease him about it later. He didn't care for once. Unfortunately it didn't work and his fear increased to maximum levels as the sword was brought down. He couldn't suppress the scream. It _hurt_ so much! The ripping of his skin was on par with the whip. Until the next one came. Thankfully Jack managed, with great difficulty to roll away, but the blade skimmed just bellow the other cut. Jack groaned, it was all his raw throat could do. He'd screamed it hoarse. The sound of North's belly aching laugh penetrated through his pain. He preferred Sandy for the only reason being that he could laugh at his pain.

"Look at little worm. Viggling on the floor. No vere to go. Don't worry, you won't be leaving soon, Da?"

Jack cringed in fear and betrayal. Would North actually say that to him? Sure the big guy got angry, but he had never heard this kind of voice coming from the man before. It was malicious. The sad thing was, Jack believed that North _could_ sound like this. Was this…maybe…real? No, no, no! North was like a, well a father perhaps to him he would never ever speak or treat him like this. Right?

He crab crawled back a few more paces. He had to get away. His head was yelling at him _to run, leave get away before it's too late!_ Jack frowned. He could…smell something? He didn't have time to dwell on the thought any more as North came after him yet again! Jack, miraculously got to his feet. The time it took to do that small, but painful task North closed the distance. A huge fist suddenly slammed into stomach. Jack's vision blurred. Swirls of colour exploded across his eyes. There was pain everywhere. Tears, an endless stream cascaded from his red rimmed eyes. Jack was slipping into unconsciousness, but he was happy for that. The pain would be gone. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he had to move, that danger was still trying to get him. Shaking his head slightly Jack pealed open an eye.

He would have yelped in shock if he still had a throat left. North, only a shadow now, stood over him, the gleam of his drawn swords winking evilly down at Jack. Then he was gone. The sound of heavy footfalls as his attacker left him to die on the floor of his home filled Jack's ears. Darkness consumed him, but that feeling that he needed to move, to get out, _to fix something_ remained as he fell under.

BUNNY

Bunny wanted to cry. He serious did and Bunny, warrior Pooka, the Guardian of Hope never _ever_ cried. He would hold it back for Tooth and Sandy. He would hold back the tears when North woke. At some point he knew he would have to let it out, but until then he would not let himself cry. Jack was still alive, just.

Bunny watched, slack jawed at the amount of blood pooling around the injured teen. It was a horrific sight. One that Tooth was wailing about. Her tears had started ages ago and wouldn't stop. Bunny had attempted to sooth her, but there was no point. Sandy too was crying, thankfully silent. Tooth's now hoarse screams were hurting his sensitive ears. He didn't care though. Jack was in more pain than him. A lot more. A small hand gasped his furring wrist.

"Bunny…"

"It's alright Tooth, he's gonna be fine. The lil-ankle bitta's a stubborn one. He'll…he'll be fine,"

Tooth nodded and went back to staring at the screen. The one showing an unconscious, bleeding Jack Frost. The boy they had all come to adore. Even Bunny. Tooth reached over and clasped Sandy's hand in hers and together they stood there finally in silence. That was until Tooth let out a startled yelp. _That's twice the sheila's done that._

"What's wrong now Tooth? An' can ya please cut that out,"

"There's a fire!"

"What?!"

She was right. Smoke had begun to consume the room. Orange flames licked at the floor from under the door leading to North's lounge. Bunny's eyes snapped to Jack. Sweat beaded on his brow and he let out a long, painful moan. Everyone knows the Spirit of Winter does _not_ like fire. Now Jack just very may well die by it. All they could do was pray that he would wake up in time. Bunny secretly crossed his paws behind his back as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

**Well...what do you think? Hoping it's good even if it is seriouly late. Not quite shure what to do next honestly. I didn't exactly plan the whole fire thing, it just sort of jumped onto the page demanding to be written. If anyone has any ideas I could really use them. Oh before i sign off a quick question: do you think I should name the chapters or not? I'm in two minds. Okay I'll leave you guys now. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't kill me, please! I'm soooooooo sorry! Really I truely am. I feel so bad.** **My computer literally died. First it went blue except it was like static and only on the white (so all my word docs) then the main part that loads everything got corrupt so I couldn't turn it on at all. I do have a new one except (there's always something) it doesn't have word, plus I've just finished my exam wee _and_ I lost my USB with all of my stories on it which is really really REALLY BAD! To make up for my lateness I have made this the longest one yet (almost 4,000 words) yay! I might be able to post another tomorrow to make up for this even more. Really sorry but thank you so much for reviewing helped so much and I did take on some ideas for what to do about the whole fire issue, but you'll have to read it to find out...**

TOOTH

North was back. He'd come around two minutes go and was now sucking in deep breaths as he braced for the horrific footage he was about to see. Tooth stared at him and only him. She couldn't bare to see all the pain of their young winter spirit unfold before her eyes again. Her mind was reeling. Is Jack alright? Is he even still alive? Has the fire consumed Stanoff Clausen yet? Has it killed her Jack? Tooth didn't have long to think about it before Pitch materialised from the shadows. That infuriating grin was on is face again as he took in their faces, his eyes finally landing on North's.

"Did you enjoy going back home North? Although I must say it will probably be the last time you see it. Shame you can't remember"

"Just get on with it, Pitch," North muttered.

"Very well. Take a look,"

Tooth madly flapped her wings. She was trying so desperately to make eye contact with North. She needed him to know that what he was about to see wasn't his fault. North was their leader he had to remain strong. There was always Bunny. He still had hope. Well that's what Tooth kept telling herself at least. The screen burst to life. Then Pitch pressed play.

Tooth's eyes were drawn to the screen where Jack's smile radiated out. He had been so happy to see North. He had thought he wasn't alone. There was some there with him. She saw Jack's face fall when North continued to ignore him and when he spoke the real North let out chocked gasp. That gasp soon transformed into a suppressed sob as the TV North attacked Jack, cutting into his soft flesh with his swords. The footage continued. Just like the others North saw himself being frozen by Jack and just like the others there was that slither of hope when Jack tried in vain to snap North out of it. And just like the others that hope was smashed when North tricked Jack and instead went after him. Hurting the poor boy who refused to fight back.

"Look at little worm. Viggling on the floor. No vere to go. Don't worry, you won't be leaving soon, Da?"

Tooth couldn't help but gasp as the real North let out a small whimper. It was a sound so foreign to her. Never in all her centuries has she heard North make a sound like _that_! In fact it sort of scared her. What was jolly Santa Clause thinking about now? Nothing good, he was more that likely feeling an immense amount of guilt. Tooth once again tried to make eye contact and she did. Tears had pulled in the big man's starting blue eyes. Tooth's own eyes began to water. She was the Guardian of memories but she would never be able to erase these.

The TV was playing the last part now. TV North punched Jack and Tooth saw how North, the one in a cage winced and clutched his fist in his other beefy hand. Then they saw the fire.

"What!" North bellowed suddenly, "My home is on fire!"

"Well done Sherlock. It is thanks to your doing. I wonder if Jack has chocked to death by now? Maybe he's being burnt alive. That would be _fun_." Pitch sneered.

"Please Pitch let us out!" Tooth screamed.

"Why would I do that? I can't find a single reason why on this earth I would allow you to fly off out of my trap and help Jack Frost. That's…"

Pitch had frozen in mid sentence. A wiry grin stretched his thin grey lips. The next second he appeared in front of Tooth and…opened her cage door? Tooth just stood there dumbstruck. Was Pitch serious? No there had to be a catch, but at that moment all Tooth could think about was recessing Jack. She wanted so bad to punch Pitch, but that would waste time. Besides here they were powerless. Instead she swallowed her rage and flew off into the night. Perhaps if she had slowed down a bit she would have seen the devilish smile on Pitch's face and the way he was nodding. Maybe if Tooth had been paying attention she would have felt Pitch's hand on her back and the nightmare sand entering her, just waiting to consume her mind.

JACK

There were blotches of light. Like a candle. His family used to always have a candle on. Pippa was terrified of the dark. Jack, no not him, he hadn't been scared of anything; In fact when he was human he had welcomed the dark. He had wondered if it was a real thing, living and breathing. If so was it friends with the light? Did it have friends at all or did people shove it in the corner and under the bed because no body wanted it? In more ways than one Jackson Overland was correct. The only difference is that the dark had a name and that was Pitch Black. Now the orange candle was pushing away the light trying to drag him up from under the ice. He was almost there, but there was a sudden explosion in his body. It _hurt_. Pain, it was the only word he could form.

"ck…"

Was the light talking? That would be the strangest thing Jack had ever seen. Then again apparently the moon could speak.

"ACK…!"

Now it was screaming at him. He wasn't in trouble was he? Probably, yeah he definitely was. No one ever talks to him like that unless he had done something to get on someone's nerves.

"JACK! Wake up!"

That's when Jack gave in, mentally threw his hands in the air in defeat and opened his eyes. He sucked in a desperate breath, but ended up in coughing fit. A hand was resting on his and another attempting to sit him up. He didn't protest, North's floor isn't comfortable one bit. Then jack saw violet. Swirling orbs of it.

"Tooth?" Jack whispered.

He felt hot. Was that water on his forehead? It's not like Jack Frost could sweat, but could he melt? No not unless it was an enchanted fire. Jack shoved those thoughts to the sde and stared at his anxious friend. Wait Tooth! She was here!

"Jack, please I'm – "

"NO!" Jack screamed.

This wasn't going to happen again. He wasn't going to be hurt by his friends anymore, He couldn't take it. Jack leapt to his feet only to collapse again into Tooth's arms. Finally, trying desperately to hold back the tears he saw his surroundings. The workshop was on fire! What the hell was happening? The room that they usually held their meetings was completely engulfed in smoke and flames. The blaze licked at the ground and crawled up the walls. Smoke swirled before his eyes. There was a steak of red on the ground as if someone had dragged an injured creature across the floors. Oh wait…they had. Tooth must have saved Jack from the fire by pulling him into the doorway of another room. Jack allowed himself to look at her eyes and found relief. They weren't that sickening gold, no Tooth wasn't possessed by nightmare sand. She was Tooth, his friend.

"Tooth!"

Jack rose from his position and wrapped his good arm, the other having been cut in the shoulder by North. His chest protested and it wasn't long until Jack let out a scream. Tooth yelped in surprised and forced him to lie back down. With a groan Jack obliged.

"Tooth…w-we have to g-get out of here,"

"I know, I know sweet tooth, just hang on I have an idea,"

Then she was gone. Jack was so hot and the pain was terrible. He could only see out of one eye properly. _Oh yeah North punched me. Forgot about that_ The smoke was scorching his throat that had already been hoarse from screaming. His blurry eyes followed Tooth up to the roof. She spun in the air using her razor wings to slice open a water pipe. A small fire formed on Jack's lips. It was saved, the workshop most of it at least was going to survive. But was he? For good measure as the water pooled around him Jack chilled it. Now it was magic against magic and normally rules applied, that is water beats fire.

A cough slipped past Jack's lips. He was going to pass out again, he knew it. Then he was off the ground, his staff still clutched in his good hand. Tooth carried Jack through the workshop and then fresh air hit him like a brick wall. He gulped in air greedily. He could hear Tooth doing the same. He moaned as pain surged through him, from the untreated cuts and whip wounds.

"Shh, its okay Jack. I'm taking you to the Tooth Palace. You can rest there and I'll collect the teeth tonight. It's almost time anyway,"

"How did you escape?" Jack rasped.

"I don't have enough time to explain. But I will, I promise just as soon as you're better."

"Okay…"

PITCH

He followed them all the way back to the Tooth Palace. It was eerily deserted without all of those mini fairies. Pitch knew where they were along with North's yetis and elves. Why that man even kept them around is a mystery. They were locked in cages deep in a cave not far from here. What was that saying, hiding in plain sight? Yes that's it.

Pitch Black was currently lurking in a shadow on the ceiling. The Tooth fairy had begun to treat Jack's wounds. He had decided to let her. Jack would finally believe that someone had come to help him and then Pitch would turn pesky and rather irritating Tooth. Patience was key in this game.

Tooth moved away from the now sleeping Jack. Then she left to collect the teeth. When the Tooth Fairy returned and Jack woke up, after a nightmare of course Pitch would have start round three.

JACK

He was in a nightmare again. Jack knew this, but that still didn't make any less frightful. It was night time. A cloudless, star coated sky gleamed above Jack's head. He was in Burgess, standing in the middle of the main road to be exact. And he was alone, just like always. He didn't have his staff with him. He panicked. Swiveling around on the spot he scanned the ground for any trace of his precious staff, but finding none. To summaries his situation Jack Frost was in a nightmare created no doubt by the nightmare king himself and to top it all off he was powerless. Perfect.

An uneasy feeling enveloped Jack. Then he saw movement in the shadows. A Nightmare charged straight at him. Then a second, third and it only took seconds for a whole swarm to corner him. He had to get out of here! Instinct kicked in and Jack leapt off the ground, expecting to be able to fly. Funnily enough he did, even without his staff. That's dreams for you though. The cool air rushed past him, howling into his ears. Then there was the sound of sleigh bells. _North._

The creaking sleigh, carrying Tooth, Bunny and North was closing the distance between Jack rapidly. They had come to help him fight the nightmares. They could win this! A thought struck him suddenly like a slap. Where was Sandy? On cue a streak of gold sand flashed past. Following the tendril of dream sand Jack soon spotted the Sandman up above him, but his friend was in trouble. Nightmares were circling him in a cyclone of dark sand, slowly edging closer. Jack had to do something and fast.

Flying at speeds unimaginable Jack Frost reached Sandy. He knew, somewhere in the back of his head, Jack knew that this was the night of Sandy's death, but in that moment when Jack had actually been successful hope exploded in him and he forgot that this was in fact a dream. Jack stared into Sandy's eyes as the last of the Nightmares were destroyed by the others circling back to join up with the duo.

"That was way too close Sandy. You got to be more careful," Jack laughed.

Then those golden eyes were consumed by hatred. _Oh no…_Pain! Something was plunged straight through Jack's chest. He stared down in fear at the tip of a sword protruding through his white flesh, staining his hoodie red. Sandy smiled and laughed. Jack turned to see North's sickening yellow orbs shining down at him in triumph. Tooth and Bunny were behind him. What was worse was that they were whispering to each other and then erupting into fits of laughter. Jack was dying and everyone was…happy? They were making fun of him!

There was purple next. It took a few disorientated seconds for Jack to figure out that he had woken up. But why was North's roof purple? Oh wait he was at the Tooth Palace. Tooth Palace? Tooth! Where was she? He remembered her carrying him here and then saying something about going out…? To…to collect the teeth that's it. Oh no what about the dreams? Did Tooth do it or was every child left to the mercy of Pitch? Pain interrupted his thoughts, but it was better than what he had endured before. That's right Tooth gave him painkillers. Unfortunately his could really only see out of one eye as the other was so swollen from where North punched him. Gingerly Jack pushed himself into a sitting position. It hurt but, he wasn't going to lye on the tiled floor anymore.

The fluttering of wings buzzed in his ears. Tooth was returning. The sun had begun to rise spraying vibrant colours of orange and pinks across the sky. The horizon was soon blotted out by the feathered form of the Tooth Fairy. Jack shot her one of his lopsided smiles.

"Hey Tooth. Thanks for helping me last night. How did tooth collecting go? Actually first was wondering if you knew where the others were? I know what you're going to say. I'm not ready to take on Pitch just yet and…," Jack cut himself off as Tooth walked past him head lowered, "actually Tooth you are saying much at all. Tooth, are you okay? Oh come on don't give me the cold shoulder. You don't' have to tell me what happened with Pitch if it's too upsetting. I understand it's just the others need our help, so…"

Tooth had stopped walking. She was hovering next to a switch, her back turned to him. Realisation dawned on Jack quickly. It hurt more than all of his injuries. Tooth was a nightmare.

"Tooth," He said drawing her name out, "p-please turn around. I-I need to see your f-face. Tooth please don't tell me you're –"

The lights went out suddenly. He could see a thing, not even his own hand when it was up against his face. Jack's head swivelled from left to right. Fear crept into his heart. What new torture was going to be inflicted on him now? He wanted so badly to cry and Jack Frost never ever cried. Well, okay he liked to think that he never did. He longed to call out Tooth's name. He couldn't, that would give away his position. His staff was firmly gripped in his hand. _Maybe I should fight?_ The thought was forgotten when Tooth's high pitched laughter echoed off the walls. He couldn't tell where she was. Not that it would have made a difference. Tooth was fast and he couldn't even stand. Again a cackle, but it sounded sinister.

"Oh Jack, Jack, Jack. Look at you. You're so weak and pathetic." Tooth leered from the shadows.

"Tooth, where are you? I know you don't mean this,"

"Don't mean this?! Don't be naïve Jack. Why would I mean what I say? You can't fight me and what's really pathetic is even if you could, you wouldn't'. How stupid of you,"

"It's not stupid of me! I would never hurt any of you," Jack yelled.

"But we would hurt you,"

"That wasn't really you i-it was Pitch."

"Are you sure Jack? I'm enjoying myself right now. This is _fun_. We have every reason to torture you. We _hate you_ Jack Frost. Everyone does!"

"N-no that's n-not true…" Jack said his voice hitching.

"Yes, we do Jack. If we loved you then how do explain those three hundred years of isolation? Hmm? We only _needed_ you. As if we would ever _love _you? Who even likes winter? You destroyed Easter twice, caused blizzards on Christmas, how North must hate that. I remember every year he would come back exhausted from having to battle all of your snow storms. Oh we would never hear the end of it, from both North and Bunny. It was always, "Jack Frost ruins everything" and "Jack Frost is a nuisance." Do you know the best part? I laughed because it was so true. Even now I look back on last Easter, the one you destroyed and I think to myself, Jack Frost was so selfish, but we needed him back for his power. We don't care for you Jack we _use_ you."

Jack was stunned into silence. Did they really think of him like that? As soon as he slipped up they had cast him off without a second thought. They hadn't cared for him before. Only when he was needed for his power did they start to see him.

"Do you want to know why the Moon wouldn't talk to you?" Tooth asked.

When he didn't reply she only laughed and continued on, "You weren't worth his time. He was avoiding you. Funny though after three hundred years he finally shows you any kind of recognition and it's at a time when you are needed. Manny chose you because of your power, winter. Winter brings nothing but death and destruction and that's exactly what we needed to defeat Pitch, the power of destruction."

"Stop…"

"Then there's Jamie. Yes your first believer, how quaint. How long do you think he'll believe in you Jack? Until he grows old and grey? Get real Jack Frost, give it another year and your name will become nothing more than phrase. Maybe he's stopped believing now? It has been awhile since you last saw that little brat. You no doubt promised to see him soon. Poor heart broken Jamie. Jack Frost has abandoned him. Funny since everyone abandons you Frost and now you've done the same to the only fool to like you. You know what? I wonder what it would feel like to have Jamie walk through you the next time you see him." Tooth says in hysteria.

"SHUT UP!"

A fist slammed into his face. Jack toppled over and lay sprawled on the cold unforgiving floor. Copper filled his mouth. His mouth was bleeding and his tooth hurt. He stuck his finger in his mouth. He was missing a tooth! Tooth's evil laughter sent chills up his spine. He found the missing tooth on the floor. Something small hit his hand as he picked up the tooth. The other object has a quarter. The Tooth Fairy had just punched out one of Jack's pearly white teeth.

"How dare you tell me to shut up! I am loved by children all over the world, I have a family, people believe in me so don't disrespect me when you mean nothing!"

Jack broke then. Clutching his staff in one hand and his tooth and quarter in the other he sat up, brought his knees to his chest, as much as it hurt and sobbed.

"Tooth, please s-stop saying t-these things! I-I need you b-back. The r-real Tooth,"

Another punch hit him in the gut. Jack screamed. Agony, pure and utter agony burnt him. Jack screamed and Tooth cackled. Tears, salty pain and sadness flowed from his eyes. There was no stopping it now. He cried freely in the dark as Tooth was rolled on the floor laughing.

BUNNY

He had given up holding back his tears long ago. He, Bunny the warrior was crying and sobbing. He'd screamed his throat raw yet again. He had never in al his years imagined Tooth to be so cruel hearted. Bunny knew that it wasn't really her, but boy that sheila could be scary.

What she was saying was purely horrible. He wanted so badly to break out of this retched cell and hug Jack. The boy might have been extremely annoying and got on the Pooka's nerves every day, but seeing him like this, injured and crying in fear and defeat was terrible.

Sure Bunny was still peeved about Jack ruining Easter last year, but the kid had proven his worth more than necessary. What Tooth had said about them only needed Jack Frost for his powers was certainly not true, not anymore. Unfortunately Bunny couldn't ouch for the moon comment. They still weren't sure why Manny has never spoken to Jack before.

"North. We have to stop this,"

"There's nothing we can do Bunny. Jack is in hands of Pitch,"

"But there has to be something. This is terrible mate. Look at the kid, he's gonna drown himself in all them tears."

"What do you want me to do? There's nothing ve can do."

Tooth's laughter was driving him insane. He glanced at Sandy. He shook his head in defeat too. Bunny's was the only one still clinging to hope. In some cases being the Guardian of Hope was a cures. Bunny knew that when that last bit of hope failed it would hurt more than if he had just given up in the first place. For Jack's sake though, he couldn't. Bunny was dreading his turn, but at that moment all Bunny could think of was if Jack would live and what would Tooth do when she watched what she had done.

JACK

Now even his eyes hurt. Jack couldn't take Tooth's devilish laughter anymore. He placed his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. The she said the one thing that broke Jack into millions of pieces.

"Your sister was sweet Jack. Pitting she didn't believe in you though. Well fair enough if she walked through every day, I mean you didn't even _remember _your own _sister_! What a great brother you were. You left her alone to the world. Grieving and crying every night. I should know, I am the Guardian of Memories after all. You Jack Frost are the Guardian of Evil. You left your own sister alone Jack!"

"NO!"

Ice blasted around the dark room. Jack had no clue where Tooth was, but it didn't matter. He shook his head furiously. No, no, no! It wasn't true, none of it was. Pippa…did he really hurt her by saving her? Of course he did. She watched her own brother die. Jack Frost couldn't help but recall the day on the ice. She had been so scared, but then relief that she had been safe. Only for that hope to be crushed.

The lights suddenly came back on. Blinding light stung Jack's eyes. He gave a yelp of surprise as he takes in Tooth's smirking face inches from his own. She leans in close, her nails digging deep into his skin. He doesn't move and barely dares to breath.

:You're a monster Jack Frost and no one will ever love you,"

Jack closed his eyes, making a choking sound as he tries so desperately to hold back a sob and failing miserably. When he finally finds the courage to open them again Tooth is gone and Jack Frost cries to himself for hours.

**Yes a long one! Another will come soon I swear this time. Tell me what you think and can I have some ideas for Bunny. This one has to be the worst although evil demented Tooth sort of freaked me out. Review because I will love you for life! :) until next time then !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty just thoguht it was time to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! The support is amazing and I can't help going over and rereading all of the reviews. It makes me smile so much :) I would like to give a special thanks to celestialstarynight who was so awsome as to do an art of the last chapter! II was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day. Thank you to everyone who has also favourited/followed this story too. Everyone rocks. Ok let's see what Bunny has install for us shall we.**

TOOTH

The world was a blur. She excepted to see bright vibrant colours, but there was only black and coldness. Coldness? Cold? Jack! Tooth's eyes snapped open in a instant. She sat bolt upright, gasping. She was back in her cell. This stupid cage. Tooth _hated_ cages! Right now though it was time for…answers. Tooth glanced around. Why did all the Guardian's have their back's to her? Oh no what has she done to Jack?

"N-North? Bunny? Sandy? Come on guys talk to me! What happened. Oh no please tell me he isn't d-dead…"

"No Tooth," North said dropping his head to the side, revealing only a portion of his face, "Jack is not dead, but…oh Tooth,"

"Y-you um…said some thing's Toothy and well Jack's…" Bunny couldn't finish his sentence as he once again looked away with a heavy sigh.

Sandy formed a broken heart. Was he crying? Wait they had all been crying. A huge lump appeared in Tooth's throat. She desperately tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't going to cry until she knew what really happened. Is that what she wanted though? To know how she hurt Jack? Oh course not, but how could she even hope to apologise in the future if she didn't even know what she has done. Besides she didn't have much of choice. Pitch would force her, as usual. Laughter, purely evil laughter ricocheted off the walls. Tooth turned to Guardians. They were all staring at her wide eyed but then their faces relaxed. It was almost as if they thought _she_ had been the one to laugh like that.

"Oh Tooth, Tooth, Tooth. What have you done? I never knew you had that in you? It sounded so convincing! I was purely beautiful," Pitch said in glee.

"Just play the footage already Pitch,"

"What a wonderful idea. What do you think everyone want to see it _again_. I sure do, it was just that good. No one? Alright then it's you and me Toothy. Let's play this movie.

She watched with a sickening feeling in her stomach as her TV self turned out the lights. Then came the laughter. Tooth gasped. How could she make a sound like that? Jack seemed terrified.

"_Oh Jack, Jack, Jack. Look at you. You're so weak and pathetic."_

Another gasp. Why would she say something like that to Jack. He had saved them as if he was pathetic! She glanced at Bunny next to her. He sighed and finally made eye contact with her.

"Brace ya self. That's sweet talk compared to what's comin' next."

"What do you-"

"Shut up and listen fairy, here it comes." Pitch cackled.

"_Are you sure Jack? I'm enjoying myself right now. This is fun. We have every reason to torture you. We hate you Jack Frost. Everyone does!"_

"No! That's no true no, no, no!"

She watched in horror at what she said next. Tooth wailed. Tears flooded the floor of her cell. Se punched and clawed at the nightmare sand bars. How could that even come out of her mouth? It was all lies, every single word. They didn't _use_ Jack. No hey loved him. No one hated him, okay that was a lie, Pitch certainly hated Jack, but that doesn't the Guardians did. It only went down hill from there on.

It was one horrible word after another. With each one Tooth, gasped, screamed or sobbed, sometimes all three. All the things she said about Manny and then Jamie. Tooth tucked herself into the furthest corner and rocked back and forth, crying and wailing, begging for her past self to shut up. It only got worse. She didn't think that was the reason the Manny has done what he did. Not at all! Jack seemed to almost believe her though. No wit he _did_ believe her. Then came Jamie. The way Jack broke was heart shattering. What happened next had Tooth in frenzy. She _punched_ Jack. She knocked out of his _teeth_! She screamed in anger and pain. How could she, the Tooth Fairy even be capable of doing that?!

The footage cut out and Tooth was left in a sobbing and quivering heap on the floor, staring in disgust and disbelief at her tiny hands. Pitch laughed and Tooth winced at the sound. She had sounded just like that. Jack wasn't the monster. Oh no, they were. With this thought she fell asleep. Pitch was practically drooling with the thirst of the on coming nightmare.

SANDY

Tooth had been asleep for a while now. She whimpered now and then. Sandy had waited until Pitch had left to douse the nightmare in his dream sand. It was a small effort. Being in a prison of pure nightmare sand wasn't doing him any good, but it was enough to help Tooth. Sighing Sandy turned to face the others, looking through his and Tooth's bars into the next cages. Bunny was pacing madly while North was rubbing his temple. Sandy formed a question mark above his head, but of course no one saw. Sandy glanced at Tooth again. Being the Guardian of Dreams he wouldn't have nightmares about all the terrible things he inflicted on Jack, but that doesn't mean they left his brain when he was awake. He remembered each whip slash that he caused. The way the boy had screamed and begged him to stop, to listen, to come back to him. Sandy shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. Maybe Tooth could erase all of this afterwards.

"Urgh!"

The sudden outburst from the Easter Bunny made Sandy jump into the air, literally. Once again he formed a question mark.

"I'm next Sandy and I'm tryin' to think of way to stop my stupid self from hurtin' Frostbite,"

Sandy made a clover, which had Bunny scratching his ears, but then he understood that Sandy was trying to wish him luck. He knew it was helpless but the Guardian of Hope wasn't one to give in easily. They all needed a good dose of luck at the moment. Last night all the children of the world endured horrific nightmares. Sandy knew this because Pitch had boasted about it for ages, taking pleasure at seeing the Sandman helpless. At least they still believed in the Tooth Fairy…

Not for long though as Pitch sauntered into the room cackling madly. Rubbing his hands together he leant against Bunny's cage. He grunted at seeing Tooth still asleep and proceeds to wake her up by forming a blackboard out of black sand and running his large finger nails down it. The sound was tortures. Tooth shot up into the air with a yelp coving her ears. Poor Bunny had fallen to his knees; the dreadful noise was agony to his sensitive ears. Smirking Pitch waved away the torture instrument and went back over to Bunny who had clabbered to his feet.

"You know what I'm going to say. You're next rabbit. The lucky last,"

"Hooray for me," Bunny growled.

"Glad that you are so enthusiastic. Now after your turn with Jack you will all be no doubt wondering what I will do with you next. Well for one we could start from the top which means my dear Sanderson would be able to have a second shot. I could possibly let you go but we all know that's never going to happen. I do know what I am going to do with you sorry lot next, but as I said, I know and you won't. Well not yet. Everyone must wait for Bunny to finish and then I will reveal the surprise. Speaking of which I think it's time that Bunny has his own Easter egg hunt for a change. What do you think, hmm?"

"I think that you mate are goin' to hell!"

"Charming as ever. Okay let's get on with this. Jack has been alone for a while now and we all know that he hates being alone,"

Sandy averted his eyes as Bunny's mind was transformed from the tough but hopeful and caring one it was to a pure evil and revenge thirsty one.

JACK

He had cried for hours. Tooth had left ages ago but her words refused to do the same. It hurt, so much. Jack Frost was in pain both physically and mentally. Wiping at his eyes yet again and taking in a shaky breath that hitched in pain, Jack clambered to his feet. He couldn't stay here. Not at the Tooth Palace at least. It wouldn't be too long at all before Bunny found him. The Easter Bunny was the last Guardian to come after him. He had to keep moving.

Jack hobbled outside where the North Wind enveloped him in its cool embrace. He smiled. It was just like old times, the Wind was his only friend and Jack once again had to survive on his own. As he took of at an extremely slow pace a terrible thought racked his brain. Maybe this was how it was meant to be? Was jack meant to be alone without any kind of family for the rest of eternity because that was obviously what fate thought should happen?

Jack allowed the Wind to lead him. He wanted to go to Burgess, but knew t would be a stupid idea. Then again if it was so obvious that he would be there then maybe Bunny wouldn't think he would. He was making an excuse for himself to go to his beloved lake, but it worked all the same. Jack needed something familiar that felt like home and his lake was all he had. Sighing Jack enjoyed the little peace he was allowed. The painkillers would no doubt wear off soon and he didn't have anymore.

The gleam of sunshine on ice soon blinded the winter spirit as he touched down on a tree branch. There was a slowly growing throbbing inn his chest and shoulder and the permanent headache was returning. Sighing, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently; Jack struggled to retain the urge to cry again. He failed. Tears froze on their way down his pale cheeks. All the things that had happened to him crashed into his frail mind with the force of slab of concrete hitting his face and it hurt just as much. The yellow eyes haunted his every step. The leering devilish smiles laughed at his weakness. All the wounds including the gap in his mouth only reminded him that their existence was because of the people he had once called family. Were they still his family? Maybe not…surely they would've had the strength to snap out of it, like Tooth said.

Jack hated being alone but now fate had been cruel. It had given him a family only to take it away once he had begun to care and even _trust_. Now, being alone meant survival. It was then though that Jack Frost sensed that he wasn't in fact alone. He shifted around on his branch to get a better look. As he turned his head something smacked into the back of it, causing him to tumble out of tree and land in a snow drift. With a groan Jack heaved himself out of the pile of snow and struggled to get to his feet. He knew. There was no surprise in what he would see if he turned around. Jack was right. There was Bunny, but the usual determination in his eyes had left and instead it was replaced by a hellish yellow glow. With a sigh Jack hung his head and simply stood still. He wasn't going to fight the Easter Bunny. What was the point anyway?

"JACK FROST!"

Jack let slip a whimper at the rage and venom in Bunny's words. Then he started to advance towards the scared winter spirit. Jack began to step backwards unfortunately tripping over in the process. A furry paw grabbed the fabric of his blood stained shredded hoodie and yanked him up so his feet were hovering over the ground. An animalistic growl breathed into his ear and he couldn't suppress the whimper of fear. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air, his staff having been ripped from his grasp. He yelled in pain as Jack's broken body smashed into the base of a tree. Finally Jack looked up.

Bunny was grinning as pure rage and hatred burned in his yellow eyes. Slowly the possessed Easter Bunny reached behind him. Jack's eyes widened in disbelieve at what his rival pulled out. It was a grenade. Jack could tell just by glancing at it that it wasn't full of colourful dye. No this was a miniature bomb.

"I've always wondered what would happen to ya if you got burnt. Would ya melt into a puddle or would burn how a human burns? It would probably weaken ya that's for sure. Guess I'm gonna find out huh,"

"No…" Jack whispered before rolling to the left as Bunny through the grenade at him.

The blast was small but the heat was so intense. A manic laugh followed Jack as he dived and rolled avoid the bombardment.

"I've specially modified these. They won't kill, well maybe in your case they could they emit an intense heat. Being all cold and such I thought you'd be the perfect lab rat for a test run. What da you think Frost?"

"Bunny, come on please don't do this I-AHHHHH!"

A bomb had landed and detonated mere inches to his left. The effect was instant. The heat sent scorching pain up his left leg. Unable to remain on his feet Jack collapsed on the ground. Gasping and squeezing his eyes shut he clutched his leg with his good arm. He had to check, to see how much damage had been done. The sight made him retch. The usual pale skin had turned a grotesque pink colour and a section of skin near his ankle was practically melted. His foot was the worst. Burns and blood was all there was. The smell of chard flesh seeped into the crisp air. It hurt so much. All the gashes, whip marks including the one on his face and even his swollen jaw and eye were nothing compared to this new kind of agony. He felt weak. It was as if his powers and strength were leaving him. The ever lasting cold that surrounded him was fading. What had Bunny done?

Another blast, close but not enough to cause any damage like the last one. He couldn't walk properly. The pain was too much. Bunny continued to snarl and laugh. He was having fun. He was making Jack dance. Tears, silent ones streaked down Jack's cheeks. He hated this. He was terrified of the people he thought were his family. Jack wasn't watching where he was going, too focused on avoiding the heat grenades, de didn't relies how close he had got to Bunny before the next moment he was practically nose to nose with the giant rabbit. All he had time to do was stare into his eyes before Bunny flipped back in the air throwing two grenades. They found their target.

An invisible fire ripped through Jack. He collapsed back onto the unforgiving ground screaming in sheer agony. More of his left leg suffered as the heat crept up past his knee. His hands were now crisp and shredded as the skin pulled in odd angles. He felt as if he couldn't breath. Through tear blurred eyes Jack looked at Bunny. The Guardian simply cocked his head to the side and smiled as he began to advance yet again.

"Bunny…no,"

"Oh yes mate I know the perfect way to get revenge. You're a nuisance I mean ya shouldn't even exist! You should just go back to where ya came from. Turns out we're already here."

At that Bunny grabbed Jack's right ankle and dragged him onto the iced lake. It was when Bunny started to use Jack's staff as a battering ram to break the ice that Jack finally understood what Bunny was about to do. Now Jack wasn't breathing at all. Fear had locked away all of his common sense and his throat. There was only one way to describe what Jack Frost was feeling and that was pure terror. He tried feebly to crawl away but even wit the comfort of the ice his hands were useless and even if he stood up he would no doubt have to drag his injured leg. Jack hung his head. All hope had finally drained out of him.

There was a terrible cracking sound. It was the sound of ice shattering. There was a tremendous yank on his hair and Jack yelped at the violent movement. Once again he was facing Bunny. The Guardian of Hope, the one that he looked up to the most. The one that he used to play all his pranks on just so that he could have some attention from the rabbit even if it meant that they fought constantly. The one that was going to break him, burn him, to kill him. Jack couldn't look into those eyes anymore. They weren't the same green shining but determined ones he had constantly found himself glaring into. This wasn't Bunny. Bunny would never try to hurt him this much. With a heavy sigh Jack braced himself for what would come next. Unfortunately Bunny wasn't finished yet.

He was dropped mercilessly on the hard ice, centimetres from the hole in the ice. Had he changed his mind? Did the nightmare wear off or something? Was Bunny free? No, those sicken orbs were still glaring down at him. Bunny raised his hand, the one clutching Jack's staff. When Bunny then pulled out a grenade jack cried out in horror.

"NO! Bunny please, don't, y-you don't understand!"

"Yeah I do mate and it's that arrogance that I can't stand. Everything Tooth said is true. There was never any hope for you and believe me I would know if there was. Nah you're nothing. This staff of yours holds power and you don't deserve it."

With that Bunny burnt the staff. Jack had screamed. This sound though was different from all the other times he had screamed before. He was broken. Jack Frost was finally no more. A furry foot then kicked Jack in the stomach and Jack rolled over the edge of the ice into the water below. He knew then that he was ready to drown. As he closed his eyes, his breath leaving him he could have sworn he heard a voice from above. It had screamed his name in horror, as if it had realised something terrible had happened. Guilt laced it's ever word. As Jack's mind began to drift into darkness he realised who the voice belonged to. Bunny.

**Okay...don't know who bad this was I mean in terms of the torture from Bunny. Any ideas on how to make it better? Now the question is has Bunny snapped out of it and if so will he save Jack in time? Oh and in the next chapter the elves, yetis and fairies will be found. Just a heads up in the holidays (3 weeks away YAY) I'm going overseas so I won't be able to type or post anymore chapters. Hopefully i will be able to get a few moer up before then. Okey dokey see you later :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Alright thanks for all the reviews you guys are so awsome. I did get my first negative review which hurt a lot, but I took it as constructive critisism. I will expain: okay I now know that Mother Nature is Pitch's daughter, however I haven't read the books, so I didn't know and I am really sorry for any confusion. I added that part in for a couple of reasons, first is I thought that a break was needed to side step from all the torture stuff, add a bit of fun (sorry if I didn't do that well...) Secondly this character comes into my group of oneshots that I'm working on. Also I had no idea how Jack was meant to make toys without the yetis. Ok now that I'm done justifying onwards!**

BUNNY

"JACK!"

Bunny stood stock still on the ice. His now green eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. Had he seriously just pushed Jack into the lake? He didn't waste another second. Still quite disorientated Bunny dived into the small whole plunging straight into ice cold water. His breath was knocked out of him. Bunny's heavy soaked fur helped to drag him down to the rapidly disappearing form of Jack. Finally after what felt like years Bunny's paw hooked around Jack's thin waist and he began to kick back up to the surface. Breaking the surface and sending ripples running across the water, Bunny hoisted the motionless body of Jack Frost out and onto the ice before doing so himself.

Shivering Bunny picked up the boy and carried him back to solid ground. That's when he looked closer. Jack's body was a bleeding, broken and burnt heap. His face to start with was purely blue and purple. It resembled one of the Easter Bunny's googies it was so colourful. One of those electric blue eyes was black and swollen from where Bunny had seen North punch him. Jack's jaw was faring no better. It was surprising the little spirit could even talk! Then there was the whip wound that had puckered the skin on one of his cheeks. As Bunny eyes continued to inspect the boy it only got worse. A gash that was no doubt infected by now protruded from under the blue hoodie and another on Jack's chest. Just below the sword wound was a reddened whip wound. Bunny knew there would be more on the kids back, but there was no way in hell that he was going to check. Finally Bunny's watering green eyes found the burns. That was new. Jack's hands were blistered and red along with most of his left leg. How could this kid still be living with all this pain?

"Oh Frostbite what have I done?"

Then Bunny's mind went into a panic. Jack wasn't breathing! Instantly the Pooka began to press on Jack's chest praying for those eyes to open. Seconds ticked by, then a minute. Bunny continued to compress Jack's chest until finally a small shallow breath was sucked in. A if someone had hit fast-forward, Jack started gulping in air only resulting in a coughing fit. Bunny was crying. He was crying in relief, guilt and elation. Jack was alive, that's all that mattered. He gently brought the damaged winter spirit into his lap. His paw stroked his whites locks while the held onto the boy with all it's might. Bunny was shivering violently. The cold was making him feel as if it was about to snap his bones. He didn't care only Jack matter right now. The boy in question moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open to peer up at the Guardian of Hope.

"Bunny?"

"H-hey there Frostbite. How ya feeling?"

Jack looked as if he was about to answer, thought about and then shut his mouth. His blue eyes suddenly grew huge and he started to squirm, trying to get away.

"No, n-no p-please don't hurt me! I-I can't-"

"Jack, look at me, look at me! It's me Bunny I swear. I won't hurt you. See normal eyes."

Jack stopped his struggling for a moment to finally realise and comprehend what he was saying.

"B-Bunny? Y-you back?"

"Yeah, mate I'm back and I promise I won't let anything hurt ya ever again,"

There was a small whimper of pain as Jack tried to sit up. Bunny helped him to do so. He didn't have long. Even now he could feel it. Pitch's nightmare sand was attempting to consume his mind again. After seeing his surroundings and what he had done to Jack Bunny was knocked back to reality and he intended to stay there for as long as he could.

"H-how do I k-know this isn't a trick?" Jack said with fear edging his every word.

"It aint ya show pony. I'm as real as ever, but I need you to try and stand okay. Can ya do that mate?"

"N-no it hurts too much," Jack groaned.

"Okay we can take it slow then. There's no rush," Bunny looked Jack over once again and he broke as the guilt became too strong, "Oh Jack I'm so sorry for everything that we've put ya through. I can't believe I did this. If I could Jack I would make it all go away. I'll never forgive myself and I know the others won't either.

There was only silence from the Winter spirit as he continued to fight to stay awake. Heavying a sigh Bunny rubbed Jack's back and nudged his forehead with his nose.

"I know it hurts, but I don't know when Pitch will gain control of me again and I need ya gone before that happens."

"You want me to leave?" The voice was barely chocked out, "Tooth was right…I knew it."

"Now stop that Jack. We, urgh can't bloody believe these words are gonna come out of my mouth, but we love ya Frostbite. Nothing we did or said we meant. I swear on Easter,"

"But…"

Then Jack cried. Fresh icy tears soaked into Bunny's already drenched fur. Seeing the young Guardian in a bawling heap is all that Bunny needed to press the nightmare sand back just a bit more. What had they done to Jack? Would he ever forgive them? Probably not and Bunny didn't blame him one bit. As minutes ticked on by the darkness began to gain. Heaving a sigh Bunny straightened up.

"Frost, yer gonna have to get up now. Pitch will be here soon and I can't have ya here. Come on I'll help ya. Ready?"

Jack sucked in a constrained breath and then nodded. Bunny gently pushed Jack off his lap and rose himself before wrapping an arm under Jack's shoulder. He counted to three and on the final count gingerly picked the screaming kid off the ground. Every piercing sound that was forced out of those pale lips ripped his heart into tiny bits. He stared into Jack's eyes before he calmed down enough for Bunny to place him on his own feet. When he did the reaction was instant. Another scream and the boy began to pass out and topple dangerously to the side. Bunny caught him, but not without enticing yet another whimper of pain. The boy couldn't stand on one leg. Averting his eyes and trying so hard not to throw up out of shear guilt Bunny held on tight to his boy…wait _his_ boy. Well maybe before but now…no Jack would never let Bunny be his or anybodies boy. His thoughts were intruded as he realised Jack was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry what was the mate?"

"M-my staff…"

"Right, I burnt it didn't I…? I'm so sorry about that Jack. I truly am. I know how much that staff meant to ya. Um here how about I go get for ya and maybe later we can see if we can fix it huh?"

The injured boy nodded and leaned heavily against a tree, while Bunny scuttled across the ice to fetch the pile of ash that was once Jack's precious staff. Had he really burnt it? Yes… How could he do such a terrible thing? Bunny didn't understand why the kid was so attached to it or why he even needed it, but to think that he broke it just to cause him pain, made the guilt burn like embers in his stomach. When Bunny had finished collecting the pieces of chard wood, he turned around he found Jack barely conscious, threatening to fall over again. Groaning Bunny opened a hole and jumped through. There was a reason he never opened a tunnel on the ice.

As the Guardian of Hope jumped through so did a whole pile of ice and snow, which inevitably landed on top of his head. He didn't have to time to shake it off before he opened another and hopped up next to Jack, again getting covered with layers of snow. He caught Jack and wrapped an arm around him again. Jack stiffened at the touch and even began to shy away from it. There was no way he would ever let him out of his sight ever again.

"You alright mate?"

Silence.

"Come on we have to get ya out of here,"

"I have to get b-back to the w-workshop,"

"What do ya mean Frostbite? You can't even stand! Why the bloody hell would you want to go back there? No it's best if ya come with me to the Warren. I'll be able to-"

"C-Christmas…"

"Oh…"

Bunny had honestly forgotten about the festive holiday. With North still captured, Bunny and the others had watch Jack trying desperately to make the toys. They had seen him send the ice sculptures off through a portal only for them to return made of wood and ready to be given to the children. They were still puzzling over who it was that was helping Jack. Being imprisoned for so long, Bunny didn't know how many days had gone by, but he was sure Christmas was approaching soon. Kneeling down to be eye level with Jack, Bunny gentle tilted the boys chin up.

"You've done wonderfully Jack, but you need to rest. You're injured beyond believe. Heck I done even know how ya still breathing, but I promise ya this. I'll make sure nothing happens to you ever again. No one, not me or the others and certainly not Pitch are gonna hurt ya. I'll protect ya. I will even sort out Christmas too. Okay? I'll do Christmas, as much as I don't wanna, but I will for you, as long as you rest. How's that for a deal hmm?"

It felt like hours before Jack finally answered and his words were so quiet Bunny had to strain his ears to pick up what was being said, "C-can you really promise that I won't g h-hurt?"

Bunny's answer was a warm hug. A shiver rippled through the Pooka as he felt frozen tears soak into his fur once again. He would keep that promise, no mater what. Suddenly there was a roar of laughter from behind the pair. Standing to his full height, Bunny pushed Jack protectively behind him, to face no other than Pitch Black.

"Oh well isn't this a tender moment."

"Get away Pitch. I'm free and there is no way I'm gonna let ya hurt Jack so back off!"

"Are you free? I know you can feel it. The nightmare sand creeping into your mind. Now with me here, there's no way you can resist it. Come on Bunnymund embrace the fear," Pitch spat.

Bunny suddenly began to convulse. A scream tared through his lips as he hunched over. He wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"B-Bunny?"

Said rabbit turned to stare into the terrified eyes of Jack Frost. He began to back away. Well it was more of shuffle as he couldn't walk properly. The very act of staring into those eyes managed to push the looming darkness back a bit. It wouldn't be enough, but it would for what Bunny had in mind. Focusing all of his remaining energy he tapped hs foot twice and a tunnel opened beneath Jack. He gave one last smile and nod to the boy before watching as he disappeared down it. He didn't know where bouts he sent him, but at this moment anywhere was safer than right here. As the last strands of white hair vanished and the tunnel closed over, leaving nothing but a small flower, Bunny gave in to the nightmare sand pounding in his head.

PITCH

His laughter had died instantly as the troublesome winter spirit fell through the Guardian of Hope's tunnel. It was no matter to him. He could always find the boy again, it just would have made his day if he could see Jack Frost being tortured up close. Oh well another time then. Right now he had to get this over grown fluff ball back to his cage. The rabbit has served it's purpose. One by pain he forced Bunny to inflict and a whole other reason. Now Jack will believe that the Guardians will never be good ever again. That at any time they could suddenly become living nightmares. Yes Pitch, through Bunnymund had sown in the thread of mistrust and anxiety. A work of art, in Pitch's opinion. Now to decide what to do next?

JACK

The tunnel had opened up beneath him suddenly. It had taken ack so much by surprise that he almost missed that shaky smile and the firm nod Bunny had given him before he fell through. The pain was instant on impact. When his body hit the ground Jack screamed. The pain was so intense. It was beyond pain and was now agony, perhaps even a bit more than even that. Minutes flew by as he waited for the pain to subside enough to stand. He wasn't quite sure how to get out of this tunnel. He was hoping that Bunny had already thought of something to help with that. Ten minutes later and Jack was making his way through grass riddled tunnels.

"If I don't get out of here soon…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. The answer came as a wave of pain. Jack buckled over and sucked in strained breath after strained breath. He couldn't keep going like this. Then there was light. Not the kind where you see spots in front of your eyes and the world is off balance, but light that was day light. Jack creased is brow in confusion. Looking around he could have laughed with joy at the hole that was opposite him. Stumbling through the opening Jack was blinded for a moment, before his eyes adjusted to stare at his surroundings. It was a forest with a cave in front of him. It looked dark and extremely foreboding, but he had to rest and this cave was his best bet.

He managed to get into the mouth of the cave before collapsing. He had to stay awake. Bunny could be hunting him down this very second. What if one of the others returned or even Pitch? He couldn't take anymore pain. Not physically and certainly not mentally. Darkness was sweeping into Jack's mind, but there was a noise. A chirping, like a tiny bird. One that carried above the chorus that was hurting his ears. Jack peeled open his eyes to find thousands of cages. Trapped inside them were the yetis, elves and baby teeth. The one closest to him contained one fairy that Jack could distinguish easily from all of her sisters. Baby Tooth.

**Yes Baby Tooth has arrived. Next one will involve all of the yetis, fairies ect. It's finally wrapping up! But what about jack's burnt staff? Can he fix that? Does he even have it right now? Hmm I don't know, but I will soon once I type it up for all of you. Might be able to get one more chapter up before I set sail, but I'm not promising anything. Keep reviewing please, but if you don't like it then don't read it. I'm all for helpful hints though. Thanks to everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

NORTH

Bunny had returned and transformed back to his normal self then made to watch that dreaded TV screen. The only exception this time was that Pitch stopped it once Bunny had broken free of the nightmare sand. The look of rage in Pitch's eye helped to fuel North's own. They could beat the nightmare sand, but did it really take jack almost dying in order to do so? There had to be another way and they would do anything to find it. North along with the others was lost in thought. Pitch had left, muttering to himself about pesky overgrown rabbits.

"Bunny?" Tooth asked.

There was no reply.

"Bunny."

This time North and Sandy turned in the direction of the increasingly frustrated fairy.

"Bunny!"

"Hmm? What? What do ya want Toothie?"

"Well right now there are a million things I want, like to get out of here but firstly I want to know where you sent Jack."

"Honestly Tooth I-I don't really know. It was the first place that pop inta my thinker."

"Come on Bunny you try da?" North asked as Sandy nodded encouragingly.

"Okay mate but I aint promising anything. Um…let's see it was…um somewhere familiar. Oh I've got it. It was the Tooth Palace I think or somewhere near there anyway."

North's eye's bugged out. His knuckles went white as he gripped the bars with a new sense of strength.

"Bunny! Why did you send boy to Tooth Palace?! Why not Warren? It's safe there da?"

"Yeah Bunny were you out of your mind?"

Sandy made an exclamation mark then the Tooth Palace and cross through it. Then an image of an injured Jack Frost searching for something or someone then standing all by himself.

"Sandy's right. He's going to be all alone. He needs help! Were you out of your mind?"

"Yes actually Tooth I was out of my mind. In fact I was trying not to be turned into one of Pitch's bloody minions again!"

Bunny's sudden out burst shocked all of them. North shrunk back his head hung low. He shouldn't have yelled at Bunny. He was right it was remarkable that Bunny even managed to get jack out of there let alone to the Tooth Palace. He was going to apologise but bunny continued on, but in a calmer voice then before.

"I know I probably should have transported him to the Warren. He could've used the tunnels to, I donno go find that person that keeps making those toys, but I figured it wasn't safe. I'm still lookin' for how Pitch got in there last Easter. Besides the Tooth Palace was the last place I saw on the TV. It was the only one I could think of. I'm sorry I screwed up. I –"

"No." North said flatly.

"Huh?"

"You did good Bunny. Jack is safe for now. Look Pitch doesn't know vere he is either. Well done old friend."

"Cheers North."

"Um Bunny?"

"Yeah what do ya want sheila?"

"What's in your boomerang holsters?"

Scrunching his face up Bunny reach into the empty slots and pulled out ash, with a tint of blue rippling through it. Bunny stared at it in wide eye shocked, his jaw hanging open and his breaths coming in rasps. North peered over Bunny's drooping shoulders, through the bars and instantly knew what the ash was. Jack's staff, well the remains of it anyway.

"T-that's Jack staff…" North said.

"Damn! I didn't give it back to him. He's defenceless,"

"Bunny listen to me." North commanded his voice sounding more confident than he felt, "Jack wouldn't have strength to fix staff. You hang onto it until h is better. Make sure Pitch doesn't see it. Jack trusts you. You take care of it then give back to boy once we get out of here,"

"How are we ever going to get out of here North…?" Tooth sighed staring at the ground.

"I don't know Toothie but we will"

North turned his back to the others so they wouldn't see his face fall. Would they? _Could_ they? Yes, everything is possible. He had to think. Think of way to escape and then find their lost winter child. North smiled at that. They thought of him as theirs. A part of the family. North's face then morphed into an expression he had almost forgotten how to do. Determination.

"We _will_," He whispered before retreating into though as possible escape plans began to form.

BABY TOOTH

A noise outside her prison had startled the tiny fairy from her restless sleep. A figured had crawled into the mouth of the cave, paused then continued on for a few more meters before collapsing. Baby Tooth hadn't believed her eyes at first. She was sure she was either asleep or Pitch was trying to mess with them. But no, the injured figure who now lay under her cage was none other than her best friend Jack Frost.

A tear had slid down her cheek when she had seen the damaged that had been dealt to the boy. What had caused all of this, she wasn't sure but she could see whip marks and gashes obviously cased by a blade of some sort. It was a horrible sight. There wasn't one inch of his pale skin that hadn't been cut up in some way.

The noise in the cave steadily rose and more of Pitch's captives realised that a Guardian had arrived, only to see that said Guardian was unconscious. She had been in this cage with her sisters for three days now. In two days it would be Christmas. She had hoped that she wouldn't be spending it in a gloomy cave trapped in a cage. Now she was hoping that Jack would make her first wish happen. Firstly she had to help him.

Tearing her eyes away from her dying friend she pushed her way to the back of the cage to where the yetis were imprisoned. Next to the yetis were the eggs and elves. The egg warriors were in a giant black sand cage at the very back of the cave. Phil saw Baby Tooth and shoved another yeti out the way so he could speak to her.

They had tried countless times to break the sand but it was always too strong. However with Jack here they had a chance. Not Jack Frost himself, right now he couldn't even stay awake or breathe properly. No, it was something that followed the spirit of winter every where he went. The Wind. Baby Tooth explained to Phil what she had in mind. They had planned what they would do once they were free. The helpers had a plan. It was time to test run it. Baby Tooth closed her eyes, feeling the Wind rushing around the cave in a panic. She chirped, trying to draw its attention. She wasn't sure if the Wind could understand her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

The Wind whipped around the fairy, joyfully brushing up against her. Yes it understood. Baby Tooth chirped as loud as she could to silence everyone. Then she spoke to the Wind. They needed the Wind to find someone anyone to help them get out of here. She told it to find the Guardians if that were possible. Before Baby Tooth could even finish the Wind had left after nudging Jack one last time.

There was a groan. With a gasp Baby Tooth rushed to the other side of the age and chirped worriedly down at the groggy boy. His eyes fluttered, closed, open, closed then open and finally closed. Baby Tooth casted a concerned look at Phil. He knew, they both did. Jack may not make it. Whatever the Wind was going to do it better it quickly.

Minutes ticked by and Jack was slowly but surely coming around. This was good meaning that he was still alive but bad because of how much pain he would eventually find himself in when he was fully conscious. As if sensing the mini tooth fairy's anxiety the Wind returned, but it wasn't alone. A woman sauntered into the mouth of the cave grumbling to herself. Mother Nature took in her surroundings. Then her eyes found the form of Jack. Baby Tooth was frantically waving her arms in the air trying to get the woman's attention which only succeeded when she screeched at the top of her lungs. Mother Nature stared at the fairy and cocked an eyebrow which just infuriated Baby Tooth.

"Ah you're one of Toothiana's fairies aren't you?"

BT nodded enthusiastically. Then chirped something back to her with hopeful eyes.

"No sorry I don't know where the Guardian's are. I'm here now though, but I can't be for long. I have other duties that I must get back to. The Summer spirits have drunk too much caffeine and have created a heat wave so I need to sort that out before it gets too serious. While I'm here though I will help. What's wrong with Frost?"

Baby Tooth fluttered on the spot her jaw slack then started to screech accompanied by wild hand gestures, mostly aimed at her beloved winter boy. What's _wrong _with him?! Well apart from the fact that he's unconscious, bleeding, burnt, whipped and bruised so much he could be mistaken for a giant lavender with a touch of snow on top, apart from all of that no nothing was wrong with him! Stupid, people could sometimes ask really stupid questions.

"Alright, alright I get it, calm down my dear. Okay let so what do you want me to do first? Save Frost and then free you all?"

She explained the plan rapidly, but was cut off half way and asked to repeat it again but at a normal pace. Sighing in frustration with the amount of time they were wasting, BT retold it. The slow witted woman left afterwards. Baby Tooth turned to her fellow captives and assigned them their appropriate duties. Mere minutes later Mother Nature returned with two full bags of glowing dream sand.

This was it. Freedom, inches away. Baby Tooth held her breath with all her sisters as Mother Nature approached with a fist full of magical sand. She proceeded to toss it at the cage. Pealing open one eye she let out a delighted squeal. The black sand had vanished. A tempest of baby teeth zipped around her. They were free. She wanted to fly, to spin around like crazy, but Jack Frost came first.

Baby Tooth called for Phil who lumbered over to where she was kneeling beside Jack's face. Her tiny hand rested on his paler than ever cheek. Mother Nature was next to join and bit by bit everyone else had formed a tight circle around the injured Frost child. Phil scooped him up into his furry arms and carried Jack outside. Daylight hurt. There were grunts of displeasure and pain as each elf, fairy, yeti and egg emerged from their prison. There was one sound though that resinated above all the others. The agonised moan came from Jack Frost. He was waking up. Baby Tooth knew they had act fast. They needed to free the Guardians and Baby Tooth needed them to save her child of Winter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! Long time no see! Sorry that's it's been sooooo long I was away on exchange so I didn't have anytime to update or even type! It almost killed me but I'm back now. I didn't talk to you before on my last chapter cos I was posting it in class and didn't have time to type anything without getting caught. So yeah...anyway enough of me already you guys came for the story so here it is :)**

JACK

There was pain. There had been for the last few days, but this time it was different. To add to the pain there was noise. A constant ache of thumping and growling in a tongue he didn't understand. The sound hurt and made his head throb. Jack was scared to open his eyes. He wasn't afraid to admit that. What if he opened them and found the cruel soulless eyes of the Guardians? He couldn't quite picture what they really looked like before…before they had tried to kill him.

In the end it was a familiar chirp that drew Jack from his state. Blinding lights flooded his vision and then colour. The swirl of colour moved, darting this way and that. Sometimes it would squeal in delight and then poke him softly on the noise. It took Jack some time to adjust and an even greater time to realise the blur of colour was in fact Baby Tooth.

"BT? Y-you're here?"

At that the tiny fairy screamed in pure delight and crushed Jack's noise with her arms as she hanged onto him for dear life. At her touch Jack couldn't help but flinch. Slowly though he relaxed and even managed to tap her on the head which resulted in another round of head aching squeals. He wanted to ask her so many things but a roaring pain split his mind opened consuming his thoughts. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he blindly felt around for his staff, the one thing that always gave him comfort. The pain grew then as a new kind. One of despair, because Jack didn't have his staff anymore. It was burnt, by what he had once considered his brother, Bunny.

Jack didn't realise he was crying until Baby Tooth wiped the tears away. No he wasn't alone, not yet at least. Then she was gone. Jack tried to move his head but all he got for his efforts was a wave of nausea. A moan mixed into his screams. He was screaming so much that he barely noticed when Baby Tooth, aided by a yeti he didn't know the name of, stuck a syringe into his left arm.

Colours began to swim and he couldn't tell up from down. Then darkness, but there wouldn't be any nightmares. Not this time.

BABY TOOTH

Baby Tooth's ears were ringing and her eyes stung from silently crying. She hated seeing Jack like that. He had been in so much pain. The medical yetis were currently behind the closed door working on her Jack Frost. Yes she thought of Jack as her's. She knew it was a bit selfish, but she couldn't help it. It was this reason that Baby Tooth was reluctant to leave, but she knew that she needed to. She had to prepare her army.

Zipping through the halls of the workshop she finally found the rest gathered in the overly large dining room. When they had first arrived at the North Pole they were all shocked to find the globe room and the Guardian's meeting room burnt down to a pile of ash. Baby Tooth had never heard the yetis make such a horrific sound as the devastated one they made then. Phil the first to regain his sanity had told them to leave it, Christmas and the Guardian's came first.

That's what they were doing now. As Baby Tooth entered the dining room she was almost knocked out of the air by a lumbering yeti carrying a stack of magical snow globes and then another hefting two crates full of model trains and planes. BT flew over to the yeti in the middle of the chaos. The one Jack had dubbed as Phil. He had split their forces. One half was for Christmas preparations, the other to wage war on Pitch Black and free the Guardians. It was a rather hilarious sight. There were fairies painting toy cars and eggs bringing the paint while yetis and egg warriors were getting into neat lines ready to be transported to Pitch's lair. Thanks to Mother Nature they now knew where Pitch was lurking. Well she likes to take credit for it, but in truth it was the Wind.

Once BT had finished filling in Phil on Jack's current condition they take their places at the front of the battle lines. She shot Phil one last look, determination sewn into her face and nodded. The snow globes were whispered into and then smashed forming a glistening magical portal. Baby Tooth cast a glance over her shoulder. Jack would be fine. At least until they returned. Then she stepped through.

PITCH

A minor dilemma. That's all it was. A set-back, kink in the plan, a problem, nothing more than that and ever problem can be solved. He just needed time. Of which he had little. He couldn't afford for Frost to heal. He would have to send the Rabbit out again. He was good at tracking down Frost the first time. Plus if out of all of those happy go lucky Guardians it was Bunny that was still foolish enough to hope.

Pitch emerged from the shadows with a wicked smile dancing on his thin lips.

"Hello my captives. How are we all, hmm? Comfortable I hope,"

"Pitch! Let us go, please. You've had your fun it's over so release us," Tooth said her voice hitching slightly.

"Yes you're right Toothiana. I have had fun, but hardly enough and honestly I think we can do a lot better don't you think,"

"You're soulless git, ya know that?" Bunny growled.

"I do as I'm repeatedly told. For that I think you can have another go at hunting down our dear little Frost child. You would like that wouldn't you Bunny."

"NO!"

"Oh don't be like that. How about I give you a friend. I think Sandy deserves another chance to stretch his tiny legs,"

The Sandman frantically formed alarm symbols and then Pitch's face being smashed by a bolder.

"Charming," Pitch sneered, rather impressed by Sandy's dark thoughts, "but flattery will get you nowhere. Not with me at least,"

"Pitch you…vhat is that?" North started.

Pitch's smile slipped off his grey face at that. No not another issue! It was a humming sound, gradually increasing. He wasn't taking chances. Pitch summoned a large squad of Nightmares. The noise was close, very close and it almost resembled footsteps and wings…? Pitch only had a split second of realisation before the full force of an army hit him. Yetis came blundering in decked out in full on armour and equipped with baseball and cricket bats. Baby Teeth swarmed in the air while five egg warriors lumbered in.

War broke out instantly. Nightmares were smashed to black dust. He didn't stand a chance. Not one. It was over. It hadn't even been the Guardians to defeat him. No it was their sidekicks and helpers that had destroyed his plan. He had time though, just enough to save himself and a handful of Nightmares. Pitch slinked back into the shadows as the Guardians were freed and the ground became a pile of dust.

No it's wasn't over. There was always hope. A hope to still have a bit of fun…

SANDY

The instant North had pointed out the strange noise the Sandman had armed himself. His gripped had relaxed as his mouth went slack once he saw what the source of the noise was. An army of yetis, fairies and egg warriors! He glanced at his fellow Guardians. Like him they stood rooted in place, mouths slack jawed and eyes huge. Then came the rush. It was a rush of pure happiness and relief. They were saved, finally! An egg warrior wandered over to Sandy's cage and with one nudge the sand gave way.

He didn't wait for more than a second before joining the skirmish. They were out, alive and free. Sandy cracked his whips, slashing endless numbers of Nightmares. In almost ten seconds the fight was won. Panting and buzzing with a new found energy he floated down next to his friends and embraced them all.

"We're free!" Tooth squealed spinning in the air.

"Da! We have all of you to thank for zat," North said scooping a yeti and a bunch of Baby Teeth into a huge bear hug.

Sandy smiled and gave a fairy a tiny high five. A single yeti and fairy suddenly emerged from the crowd. Tooth who was still jabbering away to no one in particular, didn't realise them until Sandy gave a yank on her foot and pointed. It was a mystery to Sandy how her voice was still working, but Tooth gave another scream of delight and raced to Baby Tooth. To everyone's surprise the tiny fairy pushed her mother away after a few seconds and pointed at a snow globe in Phil's oversized hand. She turned and spoke to her mother who afterwards looked about ready to faint. Sandy formed a question mark.

"BT says that t-they have J-Jack,"

Sandy's heart stopped. That must have been the best news he could have received! He pumped a fist in the air with excitement. Jack was okay! He was at the Pole!

"That's vonderful!" North bellowed.

"Oh thank bloody moon for that!" Bunny sighed, trying to hide the fact he looked ready to cry with relief.

Sandy faulted. If they had Jack and he was safe why did Tooth, of all people, seem so upset and anxious? Curiosity getting the better of him, Sandy floated over to the distressed fairy and put a golden hand on her leg. He formed another question mark. Tooth sighed and looked the little man straight in the eye.

"They have Jack, b-but, oh god Sandy BT says h-he's h-hurt bad. They Yeti's are doing surgery on him now!"

There was a terrible silence in the room. The stunned Sandman couldn't do anything but comfort her. The other two had joined them, the happiness drained out of their faces.

"And that's not all," Tooth whispered.

"What else is there Toothie? Come on mate tell us what's wrong," Bunny said.

"BT says t-that Jack, well he's seriously injuried so h-he may n-not…he might not make it!"

Tooth burst into tears at that. Bunny's ears almost fell off and Sandy himself dropped from the air and sat on the floor too stunned to do anything else. It was North that acted first. He stomped up to Phil, grabbed a snow globe, whispered and smashed it. At the sound of shattering glass the other three snapped out of their trance at looked at the opening portal.

"Jack needs us da? So what are you waiting for? Let's help him. No more time wasting! Let's go!"

At that they launched to their feet and raced through the portal knowing the rest of the army would follow suit soon enough. They didn't even acknowledge the burnt workshop all that everyone cared about was reaching Jack. Sandy just hoped that what they would find wouldn't end in tears.

**Lots of character changes sorry about that. Hope you liked the ending. Oh but don't worry this isn't the last chapter. I have about 1 or 2 more. I'm thinking of doing a sequel though of how the effects of this story have affected the Guardians. What do you all think? Have you had enough of me? And I will do my series of oneshots next. I've got a few up my sleeve. Alrighty so there you have it. I haven't edited this just to let you all know. I will be back soon! Thanks for not giving up on me. See you all in a little while :D**


End file.
